Perfection is overrated
by Alicia Mirza
Summary: Aphrodite is being herself again, (which means she is very annoying) and Nico gets an impossible task: crash Percy's wedding with a mortal and make him fall in love with Annabeth again. With the help of his (interesting) friends the son of Hades will do anything to achieve his aim. Okay, nearly everything... Who doesn't like crazy love stories? Perfection is overrated, after all.
1. I - Nico

**Author's note:**

**Hey! I hope you will all like my new story. It takes place after the Heroes of Olympus so it can be quite AU later on. Our favourite demigods are already in their twenties and ready to settle down. There are going to be OCs in the story, it is even going to be Percy/OC in the beginning, but it is going to be Percy/Annabeth eventually. Also some other minor pairings might be: Piper/Jason, Frank/Hazel, Leo/Reyna, Travis/Katie and Connor/OC, but these are just going to be mentioned so if you don't like one or two from it, it isn't going to be a big problem, you can still enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

I. Nico

Nico has always hated demigod dreams, but this particular one was even worse than the others. It even started out weirdly, he found himself in a meadow full of flowers. He wasn't a big expert in flowers but he was pretty sure that most of them were lavender, at least the purple flowers seemed like lavenders to him. Back to the main point, he was the son of Hades, not Persephone, after that accident with goddess and dandelions he wasn't very fond of flowers.

The Sun was shining, it seemed that Apollo was in a good mood and the colours were sharp, in a way the place was beautiful. That was one of the first clues that he will not like this dream. Demigod dreams and beautiful surroundings weren't a good combination, usually it meant trouble, at least that what Nico thought.

And then of course _she_ had to appear...

As always she was beautiful even if Nico couldn't really describe her. Did she have golden blonde hair or dark brown? Who knew...? And her eyes? It wasn't a big question from where did Piper inherit her colourful eyes.

"Son of Hades, as pleasure as always." She smiled and Nico didn't know if she was serious or she was just sarcastic. He was never sure of anything when this particular goddess was around.

"Lady Aphrodite." He wasn't fond of the goddess of love and beauty, but he didn't want to be killed by a hairbrush either so he tried to be polite as much as it was possible with his company.

"You should listen to my dear daughter" she said as she eyed him and grimaced probably at his way too dark and black clothes.

"Yes, milady," he mumbled. "May I ask what I can do for you, Lady Aphrodite?" He asked even though he wanted to snap at the goddess for ruining his sleep. Aphrodite was way to annoying for his liking and her appearance in his dreams wasn't a good sign.

"It is a long story, hero." She smiled and she straightened her hair which was silky, long and black at the moment and she fixed her deep blue eyes on him.

"I have time," Nico simply said, the sooner she started the sooner she finished.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Nico di Angelo?" She asked sweetly but it didn't make Nico smile, this was the goddess of love... If she wanted to know she doesn't need to ask, it was her realm.

"No, milady," he muttered looking in the other direction as it was very interesting.

"What do you know about love, hero?" She asked once again.

"Not much," he said as easily as he could, he really wanted to end this conversation and he wanted to survive, and no, being a dandelion taught him that it isn't a good thing to change form, he didn't want to experience what it like is to be a mirror or a hairbrush or whatever, and he really didn't want to be a red rose, so he tried to be polite.

"Love is the most beautiful thing in the World," she said simply but her voice was very persuasive and convincing, no doubt her words were dripping from charmspeak. Nico only nodded.

"However, only the individuality of the pairs makes it so special," she explained her theory to Nico, while the demigod just nodded. He had no clue what the Hades she was speaking about and why did he have to know this but a respected goddess equals with a happy goddess.

"I just love some of the love stories, don't you?" She asked Nico.

"Of course milady," the son of Hades told the goddess who seemed happy that he has told his opinion to her.

"Not all of the love stories are real, but some of them still have a big effect on our culture. However, besides fictional stories there are true ones." It seemed that the goddess held a class which was pretty weird for Nico but he nodded and pretended to be interested (not that he was).

"There are stories which aren't so well known, even though they are really special. Those are my favourites. I like to make them worldwide phenomenon. You know that 'phenomenon' was originally a Greek word? Silly me, of course you knew. It means 'to show', 'to shine'." She talked to Nico as he has replied which he didn't by the way but it didn't bother the goddess.

"Love should shine, you know. Nowadays not many people believe in true love, even though it exists, I'm love itself." She giggled and Nico really wanted to leave, it was just too much to him but he nodded.

"Do you know pairs who are or were special?" She asked Nico who seemed slightly surprised that she even remembered that he was still there and slightly pale as he had to respond.

"Your daughter, Piper and Jason, son of Jupiter," he said after a moment of silence. He knew that Aphrodite liked her daughter so he chose an easy solution.

"They are, but we aren't here today for them." She nodded and Nico was slightly taken back. _What was she talking about?_

"You know, relationships are special because they are nothing like the clichés and they aren't like any others. That is why a relationship which is perfect isn't special," she said easily and Nico for the first time during his dream had an idea what she was talking about. As nearly all half-bloods, he has heard about Aphrodite's mania, she loved to make the love life of the humans (demigods especially) messed up.

"You say that happy relationships which are going well are boring?" He guessed and Aphrodite seemed slightly huffish.

"You make it seem as it was an evil thing. I just say that something which is perfect is going to be flat after a while. I mean if you have everything, a present won't make you happy and surprised ever again. The same goes to relationships, if everything is perfect, both of them loves each other, there isn't even a slight problem to solve they are going to get bored after a while." She shrugged easily but even shrugging was graceful when you were talking about the goddess of beauty.

"Why are we talking about relationships?" Nico looked at goddess." Lady Aphrodite, I am not a romantic type, I don't really want a girlfriend at the moment."

"Oh, don't be so mean, we aren't here to get you a girl, although now that you mentioned, you could have a _so_ interesting love life." She seemed interested in the new opportunity but after a moment she seemed to remember her task and why they were there on the first place.

"Then why are we here?" He asked once again and the goddess only made a gesture with her hands to shut him up.

"You said you have time. I've told you, hero, that this is a _long_ story. So, where was I? Oh, of course, boring, perfect relationships and interesting ones. Love is something which doesn't fade, that is why I'm still part of the Olympians, but it can change into rote, routine. You know, my favourite pairs always had an interesting past behind them and lot of problems. That's made them special, that made their love stronger than others. Do you know any of my ever favourite pairs?"

"Paris and Helen?" Asked Nico, he was pretty sure that what Percy has told him once.

"Yes, but what about a more recent one?" She asked sweetly and seemed very... enthusiastic?

"I don't know Lady Aphrodite," he muttered and the goddess sighed.

"Didn't you pay attention?" She asked so Nico lied." Of course I did, milady."

"Then you should know, hero. It seems that you haven't spent enough time in my Cabin in Camp Half-Blood. A few years ago they were the main topic." She sighed and he was pretty sure that if he doesn't guess well he will end up in the Aphrodite Cabin for the rest of his life (as a hairbrush).

"You mean Percy and Annabeth?" He asked as he remembered the enthusiastic daughters (and even sons) of the love goddess. They even gave a weird nickname to the pair. Was it Percyabeth? No... Percanna? No... _Percabeth_! Yes, that was it!

"Ah, so you did pay attention. Very well, young hero, I'm proud of you." Aphrodite seemed very happy that he was right. She said with a big smile as she played with her golden princess locks which were so similar to Annabeth's.

"Milady, why are we talking about Percy and Annabeth? They have broken up four years ago and Percy is about to get married to another girl," Nico said suspiciously. It seemed that he won't end up as a hairbrush so now he found the topic rather weird and confusing. He didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"Patience, patience and more _patience_, hero." The goddess smiled at the demigod."You mortals are always hastening everything," she muttered it to herself but Nico heard it perfectly.

"So, back to my little tale. Yes, young Perseus and Annabeth, that particular daughter of Athena was a very special pair that is for sure. They were my favourites even back then when they didn't even know that they have feeling for each other. Two heroes, special ones together. A perfect little tale? Do you know that the Muses and Apollo even think that they should write a book about it?" She asked and Nico shook his head.

" No? Ok, back to my point. They had many problems with the Titans and later on with Gaia and it was pretty interesting to watch, even Hera helped a lot so I can have a very good love story. However, after a while they life became a fairy tale and as I told you perfect love lives are never good," she told the son of Hades who now had a very good idea of what was going on and he didn't like it a bit.

"So you made them break up," he said quietly.

"I only helped a bit, I gave Annabeth the plus strength to let Percy go and live his life. He wanted to be marine biologist and that three years gave him what he needed, but Annabeth had work to do in New York. I just helped them so they could do what they wanted," Aphrodite said easily, she even shrugged as it meant nothing.

"You are the reason why Percy was so heart-broken," Nico said angrily. Percy was probably his best friend, he was never the type to say thing like this out loud, but he trusted Percy, he was the reason why he was still alive and he was always there for him when he needed help.

"Haven't you heard what I have told you? If they stayed together none of them would have been happy as one of them had to sacrifice his or her dream. Then after a few years of quarrel they would have divorced. Would it be better? I don't think so," the goddess told the half-blood.

"You are a goddess if you really wanted to help them you would have been able to do something," Nico said in a dangerously calm tone.

"Don't be so rude and narrow-minded, Nico," the woman told the boy who just shook his head and started to laugh.

"I am narrow-minded? Really? You ruined the life of two heroes, who has saved you and all the gods countless times, no less just so you can have a little fun," the son of Hades said to Aphrodite.

"That's what you think, demigod?" The goddess asked in a challenging voice and Nico only nodded determinedly.

"Then you will like your task," she said with a sly smile which Nico didn't really like or approve.

"As I said love doesn't fade, that's why I give it as a task to you to make Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase once again fall in love," she said in a ridiculously serious voice while Nico looked at her as she was mad.

"Haven't I already told you about Percy marrying a mortal girl named Olivia in a few months?" The demigod asked the goddess who looked at him as he was stupid.

"I don't see your point. Both of us know that Percy and Annabeth are still in love and they would make a much better pair. I mean seriously, _Percabeth forever_!" She said enthusiastically.

"You want me to ruin Percy's wedding after you ruined his relationship with Annabeth?" Nico asked Aphrodite.

"How can someone be so slow?" The goddess muttered to herself. "Yes, so he can be with Annabeth."

"I won't do it," Nico said slowly.

"_What?!"_ Aphrodite didn't like the answer, not even a bit. "I want Percabeth, and I get whatever I want," she said just as slowly as Nico told her the news and her voice held power and determination.

"That is what I don't understand. You could easily break them apart, if you really want them together why don't you just make a gesture with your hands or whatever and make them fall in love once again?" Nico asked curiously, he was really interested why the Hades would the love goddess want _him_ to do something like this.

"I see that even after so many years you still don't understand the immortals, hero. We can do everything, but the question is: would we want to? If I do it isn't as special as watching you doing it. I could do it with a gesture, you are right, but what would the drama be with it? Let alone it is always more fun to be an external observer," the love goddess told Nico, who just raised his eyebrows. He knew that the goddess wasn't normal, but _really Aphrodite_? That was low and very weird even for the love goddess.

"Okay." He sighed and tried his best to tell his opinion well. With Aphrodite you never know what will happen and how she will react." Let's just say, I understand why you want a hero to do it." Not that he understood but he had bigger problems at the moment."However, I really don't understand why I am here. I mean you have a Cabin full of children back in Camp Half-Blood who would do anything to get your attention and have some quality time with you."He really didn't understand those half-bloods, but he knew he was right. He was one of the many people who would do anything except being here. Okay, there are a lot of people like him." You have some children who you especially like as all the gods. Both of us know that everybody's favourites even after all these years are the Seven and what a coincidence? You have a child among the seven demigods, who can even use charmspeak. If Piper wouldn't be good for you as I said you have many other half-blood children who want to be the one. Why don't you just give your task to one of them? I am sure that Drew or any of your similar children would die to make Percabeth a couple once again," Nico stated and he knew he was right. He looked at the goddess who was now adjusting her make-up.

"Nico di Angelo, you know I thought that you are smarter than this." She made a sound similar to 'tsk' and then fixed her (now) doe brown eyes on the son of Hades. The fact that Aphrodite called Nico dumb nearly made him laugh (or cry he wasn't so sure which would be the more appropriate reaction).

"You know why we love to make the heroes do our things?" She asked after a short pause.

"Because you can make them?" The demigod guessed and the goddess only rolled her eyes.

"No, that's not the real reason, but if I think about it..." Nico was looking at the goddess like 'really you can think?'. ".. then you are right about a part of it, but that isn't the real reason. The heroes are very much like their godly parent." She said as that would elucidate everything. Nico nearly laughed out; probably Aphrodite really thought that this information says everything.

"I don't understand Lady Aphrodite," he said as politely and seriously as he could.

"They say that a child inherits half from the mother's side and the same amount from the father's. However, I don't think that it is the same with heroes, the godly genes are stronger than the mortal ones." Okay, Nico had to count to ten so he didn't end up laughing. What the Hades was the goddess talking about? If that would be true then the gods' main view of life would be wrong. They always say that the heroes are just mere mortals with a bit plus from their almighty godly parent. Not to mention that gods didn't have DNA that's why Percy could date Annabeth on the first place.

"We can't order each other to do things as we would like, although all of us would enjoy it. Probably Zeus is the only one who has at least a slight authority among us and we don't even listen to him always. However, we do have mortal children who took after us and ordering them around is like ordering their parents," the love goddess told the confused, angry and really bored son of Hades. Nico really wanted to get away and to wake up at the moment. He was sure that this dream was more tiring than being up all night and shadow-travelling.

"Back to the point. Why did you choose me?" An annoyed Nico di Angelo asked.

"Don't you listen to me? You are the son of Hades, who could know less about love than you?" She asked with a sly smile which would be described as delicate and attractive by millions of men in the World but at the moment Nico only found it ridiculous and disgusting.

"So you want a show. You want to see how screwed up I am in relationships?" Nico clarified and Aphrodite shot him a glare.

"Why do you want to make me sound so evil all the time?" Asked the goddess in an annoyed tone and the demigod really wanted to tell his opinion but he knew that the woman before him was an Olympian goddess (even if one of the most annoying, probably even worse than Hera which was quite big thing after the Prophecy of Seven).

"Then why did you choose me?" Nico let out a tired sigh. It was a (very) tiring conversation.

"You are close to Percy it is easy to see. He is your best friend, isn't he?" She asked sweetly which the worst was always when we were talking about Aphrodite.

"You could say," he muttered.

"You can make him realise his true feelings, also as I said I don't want to see any of my children doing it, it would be just too easy for them, also not enough interesting for me," she said and Nico only rolled his eyes.

"I won't do it," Nico said in a determined tone and Aphrodite started laughing. Her voice was beautiful like millions of bells but the demigod didn't find it special at the moment. He was pretty sure that this will her reaction be (or she would change him into a hairbrush) but it still hurt him that he didn't have a choice.

"It wasn't a question or even a favour, _hero_. Nico di Angelo, you will do as I said," she said strictly.

"What do you do if not?" He asked quietly but in a strong tone.

"Which one would you want to know, your fate or your friends' destiny?" She asked enthusiastically and curiously and fixed her intense green eyes on him while she was playing with her curly reddish brown hair.

"Both," Nico said as easily as he could. He would let her change into a hairbrush, but he would never let ruining Percy's (or any friend's of his) life (again).

"Well, I should start with Percy. You know I love Percabeth, but if no one gives me that I must get something else. What do you think of Prachel, or what about Perlia? I know many would be fan of Pertemis too. What is your opinion?" Aphrodite asked with a smug smile. Nico wasn't good in pet names; he had no idea what the Hades was Prachel, Perlia or even Pertemis, but he was pretty sure he never wanted to find out.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Nico stated without any emotion and Aphrodite smiled at her (with a too sweet smile).

"Nico di Angelo... Prachel means Percy and Rachel of course, while Perlia stands for Percy and Thalia. My personal favourite from the three is Pertemis which is the name of your friend's and Artemis' relationship," she told (too) kindly and flashed him a (too) perfect smile. It was too much for Nico that is for sure.

"You do realize that none of them is even possible?" He raised her eyebrows and looked at the goddess. His tone was calm and slow as he was speaking to three-year-old toddler not to a thousand-year-old goddess.

"I'm the goddess of love, everything is possible," she told him as it was a basic knowledge and he would be dumb.

"Rachel is the Oracle of Delphi, which means she can't date and of course she is guarded by Apollo as he is her patron. Thalia is the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis she has sworn off men, she can't date either. And of course the most ridiculous of all, Lady Artemis. You do realize that Artemis is a virgin goddess?" Nico said to the goddess in a disgusted tone. He knew that Aphrodite wasn't normal but this is just... too much for him.

"Have I already told you, Nico di Angelo, that I'm the goddess of love and what I want I always get?" She raised her perfect eyebrows and played with a honey blond lock of hair.

"So you will play if you don't get what you want," Nico stated and the goddess nodded with a big smile.

"I see you understand now. Great, about you... Persephone has told many things about her husband's demigod son, she has even mentioned a particular accident with dandelions." She was so sweet it actually made the half-blood sick.

"You want to change me into a dandelion too? _Very creative,_" he said sarcastically.

"Not a dandelion... I don't even understand Persephone. No, that would be so... Ugh... They aren't even beautiful. No, I thought about the symbol of love... Do you like roses, _hero_?" She asked Nico who didn't answer. He thought the Titans, Gaia and her giants were evil, but now they seemed like sweet bunnies next to Aphrodite who was _everything_ besides normal.

"So, what do you say, hero?" She asked." Will you help me?" He didn't say once again anything he just nodded but it seemed it was enough for Aphrodite who seemed like it was Christmas already. Her face was more beautiful than ever with a big smile and joy in her (now) dark blue eyes. She even started a small happy dance which was quite ironic for Nico. A half minute ago she threatened him and now she did like he was doing a favour to her.

"Can I go now?" He asked after two minutes. He was really angry with the goddess and wanted to sleep without _her_ in his dreams.

"Oh, don't ruin my fun, son of Hades. You are just like your father," she grumbled." Don't be such a moody fool. They love each other, they just need to realize. That mortal who isn't even clear-sighted isn't the one for Percy Jackson, you know it yourself too. I know you more than you think; I know that you always found Percy and Annabeth a perfect pair," she said enthusiastically while Nico just grumbled something, like: "_Yeah, really. You know me so well._"

"I hope you will do anything you are capable of and end the wedding before it starts. If not, well, I will have a beautiful rose and an interesting love story to see," the goddess said to Nico who quietly sighed. He will have an interesting year that is for sure. He only hoped that Aphrodite was right and Percy and Annabeth really loved each other and of course that one day Percy will understand why he has ruined his second chance of happiness.

"You can go now Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. We will see each other soon, I am sure of it," the goddess of love and beauty said before she disappeared only leaving the smell of expensive perfume back and many disturbing thoughts for Nico.

When Nico woke up on the next morning he said some prayer to his father, in hope of getting out of this situation. However, he knew that he has no chance; _he wouldn't be a half-blood if he had..._


	2. II - Annabeth

**Author's note: Thanks to all of you, who have read the first chapter and special thanks for those who have reviewed: ShimmeringDaisyFace, IcyRose66, Smarties and GreenGlaux.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

II. Annabeth

To say that that Annabeth had a bad day was an understatement, by the end of the long twenty-four hours she could only laugh hysterically and she didn't have a clue how a day can go so wrong.

Even in the morning things didn't seem too good, her alarm clock didn't work, she had to run, so she wouldn't be late from a meeting, she couldn't eat breakfast and she spilled her coffee on her blouse. However, her day went really wrong in the afternoon only. By then she was really irritated, tired as Malcolm was sick so she had to do work for two and she was very disorganized. It was four o'clock which meant that she could go home after this terrible excuse of a day when it all happened.

She was walking in a street full of people, it seemed that in New York something always happened and the streets were crowded no matter what. Her new cup of coffee was in her right hand and her briefcase in her other. It was March already, so she only had a light jacket on her which was terrible mistake as it started raining. It is hard to find your umbrella especially when you are in the middle of a crowd and both of your hands are occupied. Even for Annabeth it was a hard so it shouldn't be surprise that when a man bumped into her accidently she landed on the concrete and once again her top wasn't spared from the dark liquid.

"_Di immortals_," she muttered, while she picked up her briefcase from the puddle. When she turned around a man offered his hand to help her up. She was too prideful even a situation like this so she didn't take it, she just got up.

"So, sorry..." The man started but then he looked at Annabeth and he couldn't speak. That was when the blonde-haired girl first analyzed her 'attacker'.

"Annabeth?" The black-haired man asked with wide see-green eyes and as a response she couldn't say anything so she just nodded.

"Oh, gods... I haven't seen you in years," he said with a disbelieving facial expression.

"Yeah, it was a long time ago, Percy," she told him, although she looked everywhere except at him. She was the one who broke up with Percy and she just didn't think that it is the best moment to talk about it.

"Can I invite you for a coffee? It was my mistake," he said with pleading eyes after Annabeth looked at him for the first time really. He hasn't changed much, he had the same black, wind-blown, messy hair, although it seemed slightly longer and he had the same see-green eyes. He seemed less childish and more like a real man, but other than that he still had the same goofy smile and mischievous spark in his eyes. Annabeth could even see Riptide in his pocket.

"Yeah, of course, Percy. Thanks." She nodded and even had a slight smile on her face.

"So... How have you been, lately?" He asked the girl while they started walking and heading to a café.

"I could ask the same. Shouldn't you be at Australia now, examining Great Barrier Reef?" The daughter of Athena asked while she was eyeing him with her intimidating grey eyes.

"It was only for three years, _Wise Girl_," he said and he gave Annabeth a big smile when he used her old nickname, which was originally given by Clarisse to her, but ever since they were twelve Percy used it. Annabeth just rolled her eyes, even after four and a half years of not seeing him; it was just like they parted yesterday.

"I'm well... I am working with Malcolm on making our own company, but until then I'm working in New York for a big architectural one." She shrugged. "And what are you doing here, _Seaweed Brain_?" She stopped for a moment looking at the boy... man.

"I'm living here and working here for more than a year now," he said in a not very caring tone, probably so Annabeth won't be _so_ angry, but it didn't work.

"You have been living here for more than a year and you didn't even say it? What about the others, they have lied to me too?" She asked in a very furious voice and her grey eyes were much more than intimidating, it was like they were lightning.

"Who do you mean by others?" Percy asked but he didn't look at Annabeth. He knew that this is going to be tough, he knew her too well.

"Only a goat boy, the red-headed Oracle of Delphi, a really annoying son of Hades, and his diamond picking half-sister, a shape shifter Roman, the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis and her little blondie brother, Sparky, a very convincing daughter of the Love goddess, an even more annoying fire user mechanic and our favourite praetor of the Twelfth Legion." The demigod girl said in a sarcastic tone.

"Most of them knew about it." While he was watching his shoes (which were very interesting) ne nodded.

"Why haven't _you_ told _me_?" She asked in a very dangerous voice. Percy sighed. Why hasn't he told her? The reason was easy, because he didn't want to meet her... Even her sight made Percy nervous and well... he couldn't really concentrate on their discussion. Annabeth didn't change at all, although she was even more beautiful than before, now she truly was a woman. Too many memories came back when he looked in those grey eyes, too much pain.

"Because it was too fresh for me, I couldn't really forget those years together, I needed more time, so I can see you as a friend only once again," he said and the girl nodded, she was the one who broke up with him and broke his heart, so she understood.

"How much time would you need if we didn't meet each other today?" The daughter of Wisdom asked.

"Not much... I wanted to speak with you anyways, so I'm happy that I have found you accidentally." He grinned and as they arrived in the Café he opened the door before Annabeth and led her to a small table in the corner.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" A waitress appeared out of nowhere although Annabeth was pretty sure that she was speaking to Percy only. She was pretty Annabeth guessed with her (probably) fake long blonde hair and big baby blue eyes, but she seemed too enthusiastic for her liking.

"Cappuccino, right?" Percy asked Annabeth who nodded. "Then two cappuccinos, please," he said easily to the waitress as he didn't even notice the eyeing of the girl. Annabeth rolled her eyes, probably he didn't. Then the girl nodded with a big smile and she disappeared. Annabeth looked back at Percy and started thinking.

"What did you want speak with me about?" She asked with a calculating facial expression and Percy was quite sure that millions of thoughts have crossed her mind in a second as she tried to find out his news.

"I don't know how to start," Percy said and he nervously brushed his already shaggy hair with his hand.

"I would advise starting it from the beginning." She rolled her eyes and Percy did the same after her response. She was a big help.

"I wasn't the only one from America," he started and he looked with suggestive eyes in Annabeth and from his expression she had a pretty good guess what he was talking about. With an easy gesture she told him to continue.

"There were a lot of marine biologists in Australia from different countries. I have met a girl called Olivia Richards there," he said and once again he looked up to meet Annabeth's eyes. Annabeth was the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom; she had no problem figuring out what Percy was talking about. She looked at Percy's hand and she didn't see a ring.

"You have proposed to her, haven't you?" She asked as calmly as she could, but it wasn't very relaxed. She knew well that Percy would move on one day, but after not seeing him for years and just meeting him again it was a weird thought. The man before her was the same she loved for years and it seemed that nothing has changed since she has seen him, even though _everything_ has changed. It still seemed to her that he belonged to _her_, even though now Percy was with _another_ girl.

"Yeah, I wanted to invite you to the wedding," he said in the same tone and he didn't look at her once again.

"I don't think so that your fiancée would be happy seeing your ex-girlfriend on her biggest day of her life," she mumbled. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go to the wedding, it would be just _too_ awkward.

"Olive would like to get to know you and she asked me to invite you personally." Percy looked at her with pleading eyes and she still couldn't resist those green eyes.

"Why would your fiancée want to get to know your ex?" Annabeth asked, although she has already decided that she will participate on the ceremony. It was Percy's Big Day too and she wouldn't leave it out, not if he wanted her to be there.

"I have told her about famous and almighty Annabeth Chase, Official Architect of Olympus, bearer of the Mark of Athena, retrieval of Athena Parthenos, Lady Athena's, who is the goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, useful arts, and battle strategy, favourite daughter." Percy said with a huge grin and even Annabeth had to chuckle. "So you are telling stories about your exes? You are such a _Seaweed Brain_."

"You are my only true ex, Annabeth. I wouldn't call Rachel an ex-girlfriend, we have never dated and in Australia Olive was the only who aroused my interest," he said with the same grin.

"Is she clear-sighted?" The demigod daughter of Athena asked.

"No, she can't see through the Mist, but I have already told her about my messed up World and she took it well." Percy told Annabeth before the waitress arrived with the two cups.

"Here. I hope you will like it. I'm Mia by the way." She smiled at Percy once again who nodded kindly.

"Thanks," he said and the girl disappeared once again.

"How long have you been dating?" Annabeth asked causally, but she really wanted to know. She still remembered well the day when she broke up with Percy, at that time he wanted to propose to her, she has even seen the ring, but she was afraid... At that time they have already dated for four years (okay, Percy was sleeping for a half year, not to mention that during that period the-not-very-romantic Second Giant War took place too and being in Tartarus wasn't the most emotional part of her life either, but still).

"I have met her four years ago during a project, but for nearly two years we were only friends," the son of Poseidon said." Why?"

"I'm just curious." She shrugged. "By the way, I'm killing all of our friends, just to let you know that you shouldn't look for an angry and vengeful Titan or any of Gaia's minions when you want to find the murderer, just a resentful demigod daughter of Athena, "she told him and Percy started to chuckle.

"I asked them _Annie_." He grinned and Annabeth just rolled her eyes. "You know, if it weren't you, I would have slapped you already," she said casually and Percy knew she was honest; she was the type of girl who would easily do it.

"Does your father know about it?" She asked and he nodded.

"Of course, he even wants to participate." He grinned and Annabeth knew how much this meant to him, even though he seemed casual about the topic his green eyes gave him away.

"Tell me more about _her_," she asked him and he smiled. "She is very kind, maybe sweet is even a better word," he said and she nearly grimaced. Did Percy like the 'sweetheart' type of girls? She always thought that Percy preferred the strong-willed, open-mouthed girls, like she was or even Rachel, but then again Percy was the perfect example for being sweet.

"She speaks kindly with anyone; I'm not even sure if I have ever seen her being evil or even cold with anyone. She is smart, but not like you and your siblings, it's like she doesn't even realize that she has completed University without a problem and she is the best among us," Percy told Annabeth and it was hard to keep her mask. Did Percy just imply that she was stuck up, who though that she was better than everyone? _It seemed._

"Olivia comes from a fairly big family, she was always the oldest, she has two little brothers and a younger sister, so she is very good with children." Once again Annabeth felt that Percy was comparing her to his fiancée. Annabeth had many siblings you could say; she had a younger pair of twins on her father's side and many brothers and sisters on her mother's. Until a few years ago she didn't really have a good relationship with Bobby and Matt, but now they are fairly good. And about Cabin Six? She knew that some of her half-siblings were jealous of her, she got much more attention from her Mother than usual, but besides that she liked them, even though she was only really close to Malcolm now.

"She puts everyone before herself, she often reminds me of my Mother," Percy told Annabeth who started laughing and Percy looked at her as she was an idiot.

"Oh, _Seaweed Brain_. You know sometimes I really think that you act so dumb just to annoy me," she told him with a grin and Percy looked questioningly.

"I know Sally well and I know that she isn't the only in her family, who puts herself before everyone else. You know, I think her son is just like her, if not worse," she said teasingly and Percy flushed slightly. It seemed that he still hasn't realised how noble he was.

"You are implying that I'm too selfless?" Percy asked and Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"No, Seaweed Brain, but everyone who knows you can easily tell what your fatal flaw is. You still don't see yourself clearly." She just shook her head slightly and thought of all their crazy adventures together and then looked up at the boy who once meant so much for her. When her grey eyes met those seagreen ones she knew that using past tenses weren't a good idea. _He still means a lot to her. He always will..._

"And you do?" He asked with a light smile as a joke but Annabeth had to close her eyes for a moment. In fact she did, she was pretty sure that she would be able to tell what he would do if a monster appeared. She was sure she would know what he would do if one of his friends were in danger. She was sure she still knew the man sitting in front of her. She didn't say anything just nodded.

"Do the others know... Olivia?" She asked quietly after a few moments of silence. He shrugged.

"Some of them. Nico still does the same 'just appear in the worst moment in the dark corners' thingy, I don't see our Roman friends and their partners much as they tend to stay in New Rome, while Grover is still trying to save the nature and of course our favourite Huntress tend to stay with her Lady. I see Rachel the most probably, she has met Olivia too, but she is pretty busy with her art gallery too," Percy said even though they were Annabeth's friends too, so she knew well that they weren't able to meet much. Annabeth only nodded.

"And what about you? You aren't married I see, but are you happy?" Percy asked his intense green eyes were fixed on the blonde woman.

"I'm well even though I'm not in a relationship at the moment," she said easily buts he didn't look at her ex-boyfriend. She has dated since they have parted but she hasn't really had any long, serious relationship, but she was alright; her job, her passion, architecture was enough for her.

"I'm happy that you are well." He smiled even though he noticed that she was looking everywhere except him." We are having an Engagement Party on Sunday; it would be great if you could come." Percy told Annabeth who for a moment wanted to say 'no', but then she nodded.

"Who will I know?" She asked and she fixed her grey eyes on him.

"Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter." He smiled at her and she had to laugh.

"Slightly too much half-blood in the same time in one room, don't you think?" She asked and he smiled cheekily.

"Well, I'm not inviting some twelve-year-olds who can't even use a sword." He said with a big grin and she had to laugh.

"Then you shouldn't participate," she told him and he pouted. It was so easy to speak with Percy, sometimes _too easy_. Annabeth felt that not one day has passed since they parted. It was like they were still together and not like they were speaking about Percy's engagement party _(with some unknown mortal girl)._

"At least you said sword and not bow. Poor Apollo never got to teach you archery." She smiled at him and he grimaced.

"I will choose Riptide over a bow any day," he said easily and with a quick movement Annabeth got the pen out of Percy's pocket and started to shake easily with a grin on her face.

"You are worse than the Stolls." He made a face and Annabeth gave Riptide back to him. Percy than looked up and he saw the clock on the wall. It was already half past four and he should have met Olivia ten minutes ago.

"Oh, sorry Annabeth. I must go, I'm late and I am going to be murdered. See you on Sunday," he said quickly and Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"You forgot the address and time Seaweed Brain," she said with a smile.

"Oh, sorry Wise Girl. Do you have some paper?" He looked around and she just rolled her eyes once again giving him a sticky note and a pen before he tried to use Riptide (she has already seen him trying, it was a pretty fun scene, but slightly dangerous).

"Thanks, Annabeth," he said and he left some dollars on the table before with a quick wave he left the Café. Annabeth sighed and looked out through the big windows trying to catch a glimpse of Percy so she could be sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"Annabeth! Is that you?" She heard a familiar voice and when she looked up she found herself in front of Piper. What the hell was Piper McLean doing in New York?

"Piper?" She asked in a non-believing tone. First she met Percy and now Piper? Yeah, definitely a dream. Last time she checked Piper was staying in New Rome with Jason. Maybe she worked too much and she was now crazy from the exhaustion?

"Yup, the one and only." She smiled and took place; she sat exactly where Percy was sitting not more than ten minutes ago.

"What the Hades are you doing here?" She asked subspecialty, while the brown-haired daughter of Aphrodite just rolled her eyes.

"Trying to get a coffee," she said easily and it was Annabeth's time to roll her eyes." I meant, why are you in New York?" Piper seemed thoughtful as she was debating what to tell her, or thinking about using charmspeak on her. The daughter of Athena understood in a moment, Piper was there for the party.

"You are here for Percy's party. Is Jason here? Leo? Hazel? Frank? Reyna?" Annabeth asked her friend curiously. She has met them quite a long time ago and Iris Messaging and things like that weren't exactly like being with her friends.

"You know about Percy and Olivia?" Piper asked with wide eyes. She seemed very surprised to be honest.

"I have just met him; he has left ten minutes ago," the other demigod told the daughter of Aphrodite.

"He told you everything?" She asked after a moment and Annabeth nodded. "Did you say 'Yes'?

"For participating in the wedding or in the party?" Annabeth asked and Piper stared at her questioningly.

"I meant being a bridesmaid," she said easily and the other woman nearly drowned as she chocked on her coffee. "So, Percy left that out," Piper guessed.

"Why would I be a bridesmaid?" Annabeth asked hesitantly.

"Olivia knows how close you were with Percy and she wants to get to know you. She wants all girls from the Seven and of course Thalia and Rachel. She already asked Hazel, Rachel, Thalia and me. Hazel, Rachel and I said yes, but Thalia rejected, she told Olivia she can only participate on the wedding, but I think she just doesn't want to put on a bridesmaid dress. Olivia's best friend, Angela is going to be a bridesmaid too and her younger sister, Lily is going to be the Maid of Honour," Piper explained it to her friend.

"And why has Percy forgotten to mention this?" Annabeth asked slightly angrily. Probably he wanted to leave it to the Party where she couldn't say 'no' to his fiancée. She just realized that she has never given him enough credit, _he was good._

"With Percy, who knows?" Piper shrugged and Annabeth knew she was right. _No one thought like Seaweed Brain._

"Oh, by the way Piper, how come you have forgotten to mention that Percy is living in New York with his fiancée?" Annabeth looked at the girl and she didn't meet her eyes.

"Percy," Piper only said their friend's name, nothing else.

"One day I'm going to kill Perseus Jackson," Annabeth said in a very determined voice and Piper shivered. She has know her for a bit less ten years already, but the (in)famous daughter of Athena could still make her frightened.

"Good luck." Piper nodded.

"Have you met his fiancée?" Annabeth changed the topic.

"Yeah. What do you want to know?" She asked kindly. When Piper looked at Annabeth she got her answer. She was always sure that Annabeth still had feelings for Percy (she was the daughter of the love goddess for a reason), but now it was pretty obvious.

"If I have to say someone who is similar to her in appearance the first person who would come to my mind is Katie Gardner. She has the same mahogany brown wavy hair and even has green eyes; if she was a demigod I would say she is a daughter of Demeter. She is very pretty that is for sure. She isn't the type who uses much make-up or wears extravagant clothes. Her family is pretty rich, not us much as Rachel's but she grew up in wealth and her family is living in New York. She was in the same programme as Percy that's how they have met. She is kind, sweet maybe slightly _too naive_; however, some might even say she is flawless." She shrugged in the end and Annabeth nearly grimaced. She should be happy; it was easy to say that Olivia was perfect for Percy, in a way _too perfect_.

"How did she take the whole, 'my fiancé is the son of the sea god thing'?" Annabeth asked after a short silence. Piper looked at her with slight pity in her eyes, the Annabeth she knew was strong, hence, she held the sky and spent much time in Tartarus, but the woman before her had a sad glint in her eyes and seemed fragile.

"First she laughed as any normal person would, I mean she can't see through the Mist, but then Percy told her everything since he was twelve and she took it pretty well. She said that it only made Percy more precious for her. She said she knew that he was special, but the fact that he has saved the World so many times just made him the most valuable man for her," Piper told Annabeth who looked down. She was glad that Percy was happy, but it was weird that a girl she has never heard before today was so close to him and made him that happy.

"I-I have to go now, Piper. Malcolm is ill and I have to do all the work. We should meet tomorrow. The others should come too? Ok? At twelve in the usual place?" She asked the other girl, who nodded.

"Of course, Annabeth."

"I'm just curious. If Percy wasn't brave enough to meet me, none of you would show up, even though you are staying in New York, so I wouldn't ask questions, right?" The daughter of Athena asked curiously and the other girl looked guilty.

"Of course we would have met you, Annabeth," Piper said with slightly more force in her voice than she should have. _Charmspeak..._

"Bye, Piper," Annabeth told the other girl and after a hug they parted. Annabeth got home as quickly as she could and sat down to her bed. She was holding a box in her hands and looking through the things she found in them.

"Good bye, _Seaweed Brain_," she said when she put down the box. "I hope you will be happy."

**Answers to the reviews:**

**ShimmeringDaisyFace: Thanks, I hope you will like the rest. Was it too long?**

**IcyRose66: Thank you :)**

**Smarties: I'm happy you like it. I will :)**

**GreenGlaux: Interesting as in good or as in bad? By the way, it _is_ going to be interesting :D**


	3. III - Olivia

**Author's note: Thank you to everyone who spent time to review my story: LeoValdez10, IcyRose66, kit catt luvs Percy j, Charline, aria, goldenmangaboy57 and Jamy1235.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

III. Olivia

Olivia was sitting on the couch and watching the clock on the wall. She was pretty sure she has said twenty past four to Percy but that would mean that he was late, very late, as it was already ten to five. While she was thinking the door opened and Percy was standing in the door frame. He was even more good-looking than usual. His black hair was messier and his seagreen eyes were shining and as he saw his fiancée he had a very big smile on his face.

"Hi, Olive," he said and approached her slowly then when he reached her he took her in his arms and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Hey, Percy," she said after he let her go.

"Sorry for being late. I have met... an old friend," he said hesitantly the end. Olivia raised an eyebrow at his uncertainty.

"You have met Rachel or was it one of the Seven or Nico?" She asked when it seemed that Percy won't continue.

"One of the Seven," he clarified but he still didn't say a name which was weird.

"Who did you meet Percy?" She asked softly as he saw the strange glint in his eyes. She was pretty sure she knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from her fiancé.

"Annabeth," he said it slowly and very quietly.

"What was she like?" Olivia asked. It wasn't that she was jealous or afraid that Percy would leave her, more likely she was curious. She has heard so much about the mysterious daughter of Athena after all.

"She hasn't changed a bit, nor in her appearance neither in her personality," he said after a few moments of silence.

"Did you speak with her about the... wedding?" She asked softly.

"Yeah. She said she will come to the party too." He nodded.

"Did she say yes being my bridesmaid?" Olivia asked Percy who seemed like he was in his own World at the moment.

"I have forgotten to ask that, but you will be able at the party," the demigod answered her. She didn't think that he wasn't completely honest with her but his tone gave him slightly away. However, she didn't question him as she knew how weird it could be for Percy at the moment.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly and gave a small peck on his cheeks.

"Yeah, it's just... If she was completely different it would have been easier," he tried to tell his confused thoughts, but she understood. _It was like nothing has changed._

"Rachel called she said she will come tomorrow," she told him, trying to change the topic.

"That's great, I don't even remember the last time I've seen her," Percy said and it seemed that Olivia's topic change helped him.

"Also, the guys are here from New Rome," she said and it seemed that the information let Percy forget his meeting with his ex-girlfriend.

"If I have seen Rachel a long time ago, I don't even know what to say about the others," he said with a sad smile on his face. Olivia knew how important his friends were for Percy and how bad he felt for not seeing them more often. She has heard many tales about Percy's teenager years and of course about the legendary demigods he has fought with. She knew about the Second Titan War and the Second Giants War too and she knew how Percy thought about his friends; they weren't some high school friends you lost contact with, no they were his family. _He missed his family. _

"Also, you remember that we are going to have dinner with my family, right?" She asked and Percy nodded.

"Of course, we meet at seven at their house, your whole family, your parents, Lily with her boyfriend and James and Jacob with their girlfriends are going to be there," he said and the woman nodded happily that he still remembered.

"I'm sorry that after today we can't just stay here and..." She started but she could never finish as Percy kissed her.

"Don't be sorry, I willingly spend time with your family, it's not your fault that I bumped into Annabeth. I had to meet her once, we are living in the same city and I have to finish with past. What happened is over and I love you Olive. I want to marry you," he said as he looked in her grassgreen eyes. She smiled and kissed her fiancé.

"I love you too Perseus Jackson," she said while Percy grimaced at his own name, and of course she laughed at his ridiculous facial expression.

"Thanks Mum," he muttered.

At twenty to seven they got into the car and without problem they arrived just before seven. It seemed that everybody else was already there. When they got out of the car Lily ran out and hugged her sister.

"Lily! It's good to see you," Olivia said while Percy was standing right behind her with a smile on his face.

"Percy! Long time not see you. What's up?" Lily turned to Percy who shrugged.

"Nothing much, I'm just happy that my friends from San Francisco have arrived," he said with a grin and Lily nodded happily.

"Guys, you haven't met my boyfriend before, have you? This is Connor." She turned around and pointed to a brown-haired blue-eyed boy.

"Percy? Connor?" The two men asked in the same time while the sisters were eyeing them in a surprised way.

"What the Hades are you doing here Perce?" Connor Stoll asked and Percy raised his eyebrows at his words. He was pretty sure that "What the Hades...?" is only used among demigods, not in front of mortals.

"I could ask the same Stoll," he said easily. "Where is Travis by the way? I don't think that I have ever seen you without him."

"You guys know each other?" Lily raised her eyebrows; on the other hand Olivia seemed to understand. She was pretty sure that she wasn't the only one in her family who fell in love with a demigod. When her sister mentioned the name 'Stoll' she had a déjà vu feeling, but now she remembered, Percy has mentioned it several times. He was the guy who liked playing pranks with his brother.

"Yeah, we went to the same summer Camp," Percy said easily like it was nothing and for someone who didn't know about the world of gods it really wasn't, but for Olivia it meant a lot.

"Travis is with Katie," Connor said which for an unknown reason made Percy laugh (hard).

"It was just a matter of time," Percy said with a big smile and Olivia looked at her questioningly. "Katie also went with us to Camp and she really hated Connor and his brother Travis as they were always pranksters, but everyone knew that Travis was in love with her and they would end up together one day." Olivia knew when they are alone she will have to ask many questions. She knew pretty much about Percy's friends, but mostly about the Seven, Nico, Thalia and Rachel.

"Before any more surprise, please tell me that I don't know James' and Jake's girlfriend." Percy silently pleaded to Connor who chuckled." No, we are the only demigods here," he said quietly so only Percy and Olivia would hear.

"By the way congrats, Percy. When you sent the invitation I never knew that you are marrying Lily's sister," he said with a big smile. "You see, you should use Perseus it's much more special." Percy looked at him angrily and hit him easily.

"Stoll," he just muttered which made everyone laugh.

"Jackson," Connor mimicked him.

"Children, what are you doing out there?" Mrs. Richards appeared in the door.

"It seems that Percy and Connor know each other." Lily shrugged easily and then when her mother nodded they all went in.

Olivia looked around with a big smile on her face as she saw her brothers.

"Jake! Jamie! Nice to see you." She said easily as she hugged her brothers.

"Olive. This is Emma." Jacob pointed to the light brown-haired girl next to him who smiled kindly.

"Nice to meet you Emma. I'm Olivia," she said easily.

"Nice to meet you too." Emma smiled at Olive.

"It seems you forgot me Olive. "The other girl pouted and Olive had to laugh.

"I would never forget you Angie," she said and hugged her best friend who was her brother's girlfriend too (it was still weird for her but they seemed pretty happy together, so she didn't say anything).  
"Guys, it's good that you are so happy to see each other, but I'm pretty hungry," Jake said and everyone started to laugh.

"Where is Percy by the way?" James asked as he looked around while Olivia only shrugged.

"I think that he is speaking with Connor," she said easily, she wasn't worried.

"Ah... yeah. Lils' new boyfriend," Jacob muttered and everyone laughed.

"Don't be rude, he seems like a good guy. By the way, he is Percy's childhood friend," Olivia told her brother.

"Then this dinner is going to be interesting. I haven't met any of Percy's friends yet, I'm sure Connor will be able to tell us some exciting and funny stories about your fiancé," James said with a big grin and an identical one appeared on Jake's while the girls just muttered. "Boys".

"Dinner is ready." Mrs. Richards appeared with a smile on her face in the doorframe while the 'children' nodded happily. They went into the dining-room which was now decorated beautifully.

"And where is Lily?" James asked after he sat down.

"Probably she is where Connor is." Olivia shrugged.

"Oh... A threesome with her boyfriend and your fiancé. _How amusing..._" Jake nodded happily and Emma hit him (hard).

"You know Emma; I think we are going to be great friends," Angela said and Olivia and Emma started laughing, while Jacob only pouted.

"Hey, guys. It's good to see you." Percy appeared with a smile on his face and sat down next to Olive in a second.

"Ah, Percy... I hope you still protecting our little sister," James said and everyone except Jake looked at him questioningly.

"I'm older than you, boys," Olive pointed out and James just gestured in an 'I-don't-care' way and everyone rolled their eyes. In the next moment a salt-and-pepper haired man entered the room.

"Olive, how nice you are here. Ah, and Percy," Olivia's father greeted the girl and her fiancé. Percy had a slightly nervous smile on and Olivia wanted to giggle at the sight.

"It's good to see you too, Daddy." Olivia got up and hugged her father while Percy shook his hand.

"Mr. Richards. I'm Connor Stoll." Connor appeared out of nowhere closely followed by Lily.

"It's a pleasure." Olivia's father said, but the look on his face told everyone that he still found Lily too young to date. After everyone took place Olivia's mother appeared with the soup and the nervous chat begin.

"So, Connor, how have you known, Percy?" James asked causally but the smile on his face gave him away. Olivia was sure that his little brother wasn't just asking some polite questions.

"I have known him ever since he was twelve." Connor grinned.

"I could say the same, Stoll." Percy said while he rolled his eyes because he understood too where this conversation was going.

"And how well do you know each other?" Jacob started too.

"Pretty well," Connor said and a mischievous look appeared in Olivia's brothers' eyes. She didn't like it.

"Did he have many girlfriends? Was he a player?" James asked and Olivia looked down, but she was sure that Percy was as red as a tomato even without looking at him.

"Enough, boys," Olivia's mother said but she was quite ignored by her sons.

"It's just a simply, tiny question, Mom. We need to make sure, that Percy is right for Olive. That's our task as brothers," Jacob explained it seriously.

"You, do realize guys, that Percy is right here?" Olive asked her brothers who just shrugged and flashed an apologetic smile at the demigod son of Poseidon.

"So... Back to you Connor, you haven't answered us yet." James flashed a challenging smile at the son of Hermes who knew that look too well so he nodded enthusiastically.

"Stoll, you do know that you aren't the only with knowledge?" Percy smiled at his friends a bit too sweetly.

"I was never the hero of love, you, on the other hand..." Connor said and it was enough for James and Jacob. Both looked up with a way too interested face for Olivia's liking.

"Hero of love?" Jake asked Connor and Percy looked everywhere besides the table. Olivia knew what was coming; after all, she knew well that Percy and Annabeth were inseparable in Camp Half-Blood.

"Stoll," Percy said seriously and Olivia even heard the authority in his voice. She knew well that Percy was always a leader among the demigods but she has never heard him speak like this. The look on Connor's face, however told her that the other boy has heard him.

"Sorry, Perce." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, come on Connor. Don't be afraid of _little_ Percy over here." James gestured to Olivia's fiancé, who with his usual crocked smile, windblown hair and mischievous eyes didn't seem dangerous or even serious. However, at the moment he was _radiating_ power. For the first time Olive understood what all the demigods she has ever met were talking about. She didn't see a young, slightly diffuse marine biologist, who always seemed surprised that he even graduated (even though he was the best), but she saw a serious and powerful leader, the son of Poseidon who has saved the World countless times.

"The problem is, that little Percy over there knows just as much about me as I do about him," Connor said easily but if Olivia had to guess that wasn't the reason, probably he just didn't want to drown literally in a glass of water.

"Then both of us should tell us some juicy information." Jake grinned and Olivia wanted to roll her eyes.

"You know, Connor. You made me curious now too." Lily pouted.

"Children, don't do this, unless you want me to tell our guests some embarrassing stories from your childhood," Olivia's mother told her children.

"Oh, come on Mom, Dad. We have never heard any really juicy story about Percy. Olivia always makes him look like a saint, or at least some type of hero." Now it was James' time to complain and as a reaction his girlfriend, Olivia's best friend, Angela smacked him. Olivia (and by the look Connor) just wanted to laugh. Percy _was_ a hero, greater than any of the other occupants of the house could ever imagine.

"Your Mother is right, James," Mr. Richards, Olivia's father said.

"Still, we deserve at least some information," Lily started on the topic too. "So... Connor. Who was Percy's big love?" Olive's little sister asked a bit too seductively. Their father even raised his eyebrows at his little daughter's tone.

"Since he was twelve he was in love with a girl from Camp." Connor was an easy target, it seemed. Olive's sister was good in this, she even smiled in a triumphal way, and Percy just seemed lost in his thoughts, while Olive just felt herself a bit uncomfortable.

"Since he was twelve? Oh, young love..." Jake wiped off a non-existent tear from his cheeks.

"Did they ever get together?" Lily asked while Olivia looked at her fiancé. Percy didn't seem to even hear the conversation; his facial expression told his fiancée that he was once again a teen who had to save the World.

"Yeah, they were best friends until sixteen when they got together." Connor nodded and Olive really felt uncomfortable. Not because she had to hear about Percy's love life before her, she knew everything about it after all, but because she had to her it in front of her whole family.

"That's really enough." Olivia's mother looked at Lily first and then to James and Jacob with serious expression.

"Oh, come on Mom, don't ruin the mood," James said slightly whiningly. Olive looked at the slightly frightened looking Emma and she felt bad for her.

"So... Emma, what do you do?" Olivia asked in hope of changing the topic. Her brother's new girlfriend looked at her gratefully. Olivia's mother disappeared to the kitchen and while they continued their conversation she appeared with the main course and the salad.

"I'm an architect," she said and Olivia noticed how Percy looked up.

"How did you meet Jacob? My dear brother never told me," Olive continued and Emma smiled.

"Well, my company built the new building of Jacob's company and we were the two representatives," Emma told everyone with a smile on her face."However, it wasn't that easy. There was a little mistake and I was sure that Jake was married and when he asked me out I poured him off with my Cola, because I thought he was untrustworthy terrible adulterous man. Then of course he took offense and we wouldn't even speak to each other ever again if one of my colleagues, Annabeth wouldn't solve the situation," Emma narrated enthusiastically, she didn't even notice how Percy paled at his formal lover's name. (Everyone else did.)

"Are you okay, son?" Olivia's father turned to Percy.

"Yes, sir. I'm fine," he said but it was easy to see that he wasn't fine.

"Annabeth Chase?"Connor asked and Olivia realized that Connor wasn't the type who shut his mouth.

"I didn't that that you know her, but yeah, that's her," Emma confirmed and Olivia looked at Percy who seemed even paler. She wasn't sure why he reacted in this way. Did he fear that Connor can't shut up and tells everything about his love life to her family or did he remember his earlier encounter with his ex too well?

"How do you know Emma's colleague, Connor?" Lily asked curiously.

"Annabeth is a girl you can't forget, right Perce?" Connor looked at Olivia's fiancé and Percy nodded half-heartedly. Connor tuned back to her girlfriend and he told her," she went to Camp with us."

"You see Dad, you never let us go to camp, even though it gives a lot of social capital," James exclaimed.

"Yeah, you meet a lot of people and you can get many friends, not to mention memories." Connor nodded.

"With Jake you were uncontrollable even when you were right before us", Olive's father said seriously and everyone laughed except Percy who just smiled as (at least in Olivia's opinion) he still didn't seem like himself.

"So... back to this mysterious Annabeth... Is she hot?" James asked and his girlfriend, Angela smacked him (hard).

"Do you still remember that you have a girlfriend? Although you might not have one tomorrow..."she stated and laughter could be heard all around the dining-room.

"Oh, she is very pretty." Emma nodded and even though Olivia knew it well, she has seen pictures about Annabeth, her heart sunk a bit. She turned to his fiancé who still seemed to be in a completely different World.

"You are wrong, James. We should head back to Percy's lover," Jake told his brother who snickered. In a way Olivia wanted to see what their reaction would be if they knew that the two topics were completely the same.

"So... Lils, how did you and Connor meet? No one tells me anything," Olivia continued to change the topic. She hoped that her brothers won't make Percy even more uncomfortable and that Annabeth Chase didn't bring together Connor and Lily too (now that would be more than freaky).

"Oh, on my friends Katie told me that my love life is disastrous, which is true by the way. Remember John? Good example... So, she said that she knows a boy I might like and she knows that he is pretty reliable and normal. It turned out that the boy is none other than her boyfriend's brother, Connor," she told them easily and Percy once again looked up. Olivia remembered what Percy has said before, Katie was a demigod too. She wanted to laugh, how many demigods are out there living like mortals and pretending to be completely normal? How many people interacts with them every day and don't know anything about the World of gods?

"Oh, you know Katie too Percy, don't you?" Lily asked when Olivia's fiancé looked up.

"Yes, she and Connor's brother, Travis has a long story as a couple." He nodded.

"Percy, you know everyone," Jacob said dramatically.

"Just the important people," Connor said just as dramatically and all the boys laughed. (Girls just rolled their eyes.)

"Sweetie, tell us about the party on Sunday. Everything is ready?" Olivia's mother turned to her who nodded happily.

"Of course, Mom," Olivia said with a smile.

"Connor, do you know all the people who Percy has invited?" James turned to his sister's boyfriend.

"Probably." Connor nodded.

"Before you ask what you probably want to ask James, I should warn you that I can hit well," Angela said and all the young people in the room started laughing. Olivia noticed that Percy was laughing whole-heartedly too.

"You know, James, I have some great friends who are girls and pretty, you could say... However, they tend to be in relationship... with my friends so I would say that probably you should stay it your girlfriend. Just for your physical integrity, you know," Percy said seriously but a smile gave him away. However, Olivia was pretty sure that any of Percy's friends could easily kill his brother so she hoped that even though James was a flirt, he would just sit on his butt with Angela next to him. Also, she was sure that 'you could say that they are pretty' was a bit of understatement. After all, one of Percy's friends was the daughter of the goddess of _beauty_ after all...

"Thanks, Percy." Angela smiled at Olivia's fiancé.

"You ruin my fun..." James muttered.

"That's life, bro." Jake nodded.

"So... Percy the lover?" James looked up once again enthusiastically and everyone except Olivia's other brother rolled their eyes. "Oh, come on, Percy. We won't let you marry our little sister until you tell us about your previous lovers," James said seriously and Percy rolled his eyes once again.

"Guys, I love you, I seriously do, however have you realized that I'm older than you and that if I want to marry Percy then I will even if he doesn't tell you about his exes?" Olivia raised her eyebrows and looked at her brothers.

"Olive is right, boys," their mother said sternly.

"Don't think Percy that you will get away with this so easily," Jacob said and everyone chuckled.

"I won't," Percy said solemnly and Olivia smiled, Percy was back to his usual self.

"So you have a brother Connor?" Olivia's mother asked in hope of changing the situation.

"Yeah, even though there is a year between them, they are just like twins," Percy said and Connor pouted when Percy spoke instead of him.

"You have invited him and his girlfriend to the party too, haven't you, Percy?" I asked and Percy nodded with a fond smile on his face.

"You seem to be close with the people you went to the same camp," Jake noted.

"Yeah, over the years some of us became more than friends, somewhat family," Percy said and Connor nodded. Most of the people in the room didn't even know how close it was to the truth, but Olivia knew. Most of them were really _related _to each other on the gods' side...

"Who wants dessert?" Olivia's mother asked cheerfully and of course the boys answered enthusiastically," Me!"

During the dessert it was fairly quiet in the room.

"It tastes fantastic Mrs. Richards," Connor said politely and Olivia's mother smiled at him. "Have some more, dear," she said. Besides some comment like that there was no talking (everyone used their mouths for other things). Olivia was somewhat pleased; it seemed that they actually survived her brother's comments. When everyone finished they went into the living-room.

"Thank you Mom for this evening, but Percy and I should really go now. We start early in the morning," Olive said to her mother who nodded.

"Of course, sweetie. I understand, after all we will meet on Sunday at the latest," she told her daughter.

"It was pleasure, Mrs. Richards," Percy said as a good bye.

"I have already told you to call me Margaret, Percy," Olivia's mother said.

"It was good to see you again, Perce." Connor said when Olivia and Percy reached Connor. "And I'm happy to see how you are over... you know," he said slightly uncomfortably.

"It was years ago, Connor." Percy nodded.

After some more awkward farewell Percy and Olivia left the Richards house. They sat in the car and the first few minutes were totally silent.

"I'm sorry for James' and Jake's action," Olivia said.

"They did nothing wrong. They are just a bit overprotective, that's all. Connor on the other hand... One day I will kill that son of Hermes," he said quietly.

"He is a good guy and Lily seems happy with him," Olive told her lover.

"He is a good guy, he would sacrifice himself for those he loves, but one day I will kill him for not being able to shut up." Percy nodded and Olivia chuckled, she knew well that Percy cared about Connor and he would never be able to hurt him permanently.

"I... I know that I won't be able to make you completely forget her _ever_..." Olivia started. "I don't feel anything for her..." Percy horned in but Olive interrupted him." Percy, we both know that it's not true. You have known her since you were twelve; you have saved each other's life and the World countless times. He was your first love. As I said, I know that you won't ever forget her, but you should know one thing: I will do anything to make it easier for you, _because I love you_. Perseus Jackson, I'm in love with you," Olivia said and Percy didn't react for a moment. However, he just needed that time to park.

When the car wasn't moving anymore he turned to the girl who was sitting next to him.

"Olivia Richards, I'm in love with you, too," he said while he looked into her green eyes and then he leaned closer and he kissed Olivia, who didn't hesitate to kiss back.

**Answers to the reviews:**

**LeoValdez10: Thanks :) **

**IcyRose66: Thank you! A lot of things... Here is your update xD**

**kit catt luvs Percy j: I will :) Thanks!**

**Charline: I'm happy you like it.**

**aria: Yes, you are completely right!**

**goldenmangaboy57: Thanks! To be honest you aren't the only who doesn't know where this is goining... xD I will!**

**Jamy1235: I hope you liked it!**


	4. IV - Piper

**Author's note: Special thanks to all who have reviewed the last chapter - WElaine21, IcyRose66, thestoryreader99, KronosSlayer21, KayCee, and Jamy1235.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

IV. Piper

"Do you know why did Nico call us here?"The blond-haired boy asked Piper who rolled her eyes.

"How would I know, Jason?" She asked a bit irritably. It wasn't Jason's fault; more likely Percy's who didn't let them tell Annabeth anything. She understood it, after all she was the daughter of the goddess of love, but it was still bad that only now could she speak with her friend freely. Not to mention that she was sure that Annabeth wanted to use her celestial bronze dagger on her for lying which she didn't really like, not at all.

"Hey, calm down, Pipes," he said and he tightened her hand. Piper looked around and all the memories of the recent years came back. She was in Camp Half-Blood once again. The place didn't change since she has seen it and she didn't know if she liked it in it or hated it. She has sat under the same tree so many times before, but back then it was completely different.

"Sorry, Jason. I'm just a bit irritated with Percy," she said and he nodded.

"Still the Annabeth-case?" He asked and the daughter of Aphrodite nodded.

"It's just... I'm not sure about the whole thing. Percy seems to love Olivia, but you haven't seen Annabeth... I think she still might have feelings for Percy," she stated and Jason seemed thoughtful.

"It was Annabeth who broke up with Percy, who would have easily given up his big dream and Australia just to stay with her in New York," her boyfriend said and she nodded.

"Still, she seemed like she..." she started but she couldn't finish her sentence because in the next moment the hedgehog which was in the grass right next to them started changing and one of their Roman friends appeared in its place. Frank...

"Where is Hazel?" Jason asked instead of greetings. The son of Mars just rolled his eyes and muttered something in Latin.

"Hey, Sparky I'm happy that you are missing me," the daughter of Pluto said as she came closer with a redhead.

"So, it seems that Nico didn't only invite us," Piper said and Rachel, Hazel and Frank nodded.

"Yeah, Death Breath said to meet up here," Rachel Dare the almighty Oracle, said.

"Does anyone have a clue what does he want?" Jason asked (once again) but all he got was a few head shakes.

"He told me that he got a task or whatever and he needs help," Hazel replied and all the demigods groaned.

"I don't like the sound of it either," Piper's redheaded friend said.

"Where are Percy and Annabeth?" Piper asked and she got some weird looks so with a sigh she continued," If Nico needs help with a demigod task then he should have asked them to come here too. I mean guys, Annabeth is the brain in our group and well... you all know Percy. He is just the type of guy who is always up to the task of saving the World and he is pretty good in it," she explained.

"Hey, Leo and Reyna are here too," the son of Mars said and everyone looked to where he pointed, he was right. In a few moments the Piper's old friend and his new girlfriend appeared too.

"Nico seems to be preparing for something big," Piper said as a conclusion when Reyna and Leo came too.

"It seems like an understatement," the Oracle of Delphi said when she pointed somewhere far.

"Is that... Clarisse?" Piper asked and to her biggest surprise the grumpy daughter of Ares came actually.

"And not only she, but Katie and the Stolls are here too," Jason said and he gestured to the three other demigods who came from the opposite direction.

"Are we having some type of surprise reunion that I don't know about?" Piper asked suddenly, but everyone else seemed just as clueless as she was.

"Hey, guys!" A grinning Travis came hand in hand with the daughter of Demeter which actually was a nice sight for Piper. The always bickering couple was great together even if they needed years to realize it.

"I missed you guys too." Connor laughed at the expression of the represented demigods (and Oracle).

"Why did I even come?" Piper heard Clarisse's mutter as she leaned against the tree.

"Why are we here exactly?" Katie asked, but everyone shrugged. That was the question of the day and no one knew the perfect answer.

"Nico." That was the only answer they came up.

"If that punk only called us here just to annoy us, I'm going to kill him," Clarisse declared and half of the represented friends nodded the other half were prying to their godly parents or patron (in Rachel's case) to save the son of Hades' life.

The ten demigods and Rachel sat down in a small circle and as they didn't know what they should do they just started talking.

"So your new girlfriend is actually Percy's fiancée's sister?" Hazel asked and Connor nodded.

"Small World." Frank nodded.

"It is even smaller than you would think. Percy met Annabeth, he spilled coffee on her and he told everything to her," Piper told her friends and everyone gasped except Jason who has already heard about it.

"What?!" That was the usual reaction.

"How do you know it?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I have met her in a café just right after their little reunion," Piper told them.

"How did Annabeth take it?" Reyna asked who got to like the daughter of Athena; after all they were quite similar, not to mention that even though she found Percy Jackson a bit sometimes irritating, hot-headed and dumb, she respected him as a great hero and liked him as a good friend. Piper was hesitant for a moment, she didn't know how to answer that question, and after all, she wasn't sure about it either.

"Not very well, I think," she said eventually to the daughter of Bellona.

"Did she do a judo-flip on Percy or did she use her dagger?"An over excited Leo asked and everyone rolled their eyes.

"I meant that I'm not sure she is completely over Percy, Repair Boy," Piper told her a bit clueless friend.

"Thanks for coming." Piper heard the voice and she looked up. She saw none other than Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. He appeared from the shadows, but it didn't even surprise anyone anymore, that was just a Nico-thing to do. The demigod son of Hades has grown up and has changed a lot since Piper first met him, but he still had the same dark eyes and hair and pale skin. Not to mention that he was wearing black clothes as always and even his stygian iron sword was hanging on his side.

"Thanks for inviting us Death Breath," Clarisse said sarcastically and she even looked murderously at the boy before her but he didn't even flinch, which seemed like a special power to Piper as the daughter of Ares was pretty frightening when she wanted to be.

"It's good to see you again, Clarisse." Nico nodded like he didn't notice the sarcasm in the daughter of Ares' words. Before anyone could say or ask anything Nico froze for a moment as Hazel hugged him.

"Why are we here, Nico?" Hazel asked after she gave a hug her brother. Piper noticed that Nico's dark eyes became even darker if it was possible, he became paler and even a grimace appeared on his face. She didn't like his expression, not at all...

"Last night I... I had a dream," Nico started.

"Good for you, dude." Travis nodded happily while Katie hit him. Connor snickered and the daughter of Demeter looked at her nastily too. Piper suppressed a smile at the sight, it was hilarious to see that the peaceful, slightly hippie, tree-hugger demigod girl was able to control the two mischievous prankster.

"Go on," Piper encouraged the son of Hades who nodded slowly.

"It wasn't a normal dream... it was a demigod one, a vision," Nico said and the grin from Travis' face disappeared. Everyone (even Rachel who wasn't a demigod) paled as they saw the look on Nico's face. Demigod dreams never meant anything good... Foreshadowing wasn't even a good word to describe what it really meant.

"Please, don't tell me that Kronos, Gaea or any bad and old enemy, Titan, monster or giant is rising," Piper pleaded and Nico shook his head and everyone sighed in relief even the daughter of Ares. They really hoped that after the Second Titan and Second Giants War the whole 'we-must-save-the-World-ourselves' was completely over.

"Then what is it about, Nikki?" Clarisse asked in a bored tone. She acted like she didn't care but Piper suspected that she actually did, it was just against her image to show it.

"One of our favourite goddess appeared in my dreams," Nico started.

"Hera?" Piper asked and in the same time Jason questioned the son of Hades" Juno?"

"No." Nico shook his head and looked at Piper who grimaced. She knew what was coming; the look on the son of Hades' face told her everything she needed to know.

"My mother," she guessed and she earned a nod from the boy.

"Why am I here? I don't want to talk about Aphrodite." Clarisse shot nasty looks at the son of Hades who just rolled his eyes (as did many others).

"You know Clarisse, people usually don't like speaking about her, as it means trouble," Rachel concluded.

"She is the goddess of love and beauty. What harm could she do?" Frank asked and the girls and Nico who knew a lot more than the son of Mars looked at him as he was stupid.

"The problem starts with the fact that she is a goddess, an Olympian not less," Katie Gardner pointed out.

"Not to mention that she doesn't care about mortals as long as she has fun," Rachel said and she looked apologetically at Piper who just nodded in agreement.

"I think I should continue and you will understand why I have called you here," Nico stated and he earned some nods.

"She wants you to seduce Thalia and you need help with it," Connor guessed enthusiastically and many looked at him as he was crazy. Katie Gardner was close to smack him, Piper was sure.

"Thalia and Nico? Really Connor? Have you missed the fact that Thalia is the Lieutenant of the Hunters?" Katie asked sarcastically and shook her head in disbelief.

"I was just kidding Katie-Kat, calm down," Connor said while his brother snickered. Piper just rolled her eyes.

"No, at the moment Aphrodite doesn't want to find a girlfriend for me, although she suggested that I should get one and I should ask for help from her children. However, we have a _way_ bigger problem," Nico said and once again everyone was looking at him and they were actually listening even though most of them had (serious) ADHD. Leo seemed like it was early Christmas and Piper tried to guess but didn't really get to know why he was so jumpy and enthusiastic.

"What problem, Nico?"Hazel asked her brother anxiously."What happened?" Many asked at the same time, after all, Hazel was far from being the only anxious person at their little meeting.

"You know how Aphrodite gets bored easily, how she likes to play matchmaker and how she likes to decide your love life's fate instead of you?" The son of the Ruler of the Underworld asked and most of the represented people nodded. Yeah, they have heard about it or even experienced it themselves.

"Does it have anything to do that nor Percy neither Annabeth is here?" Piper asked as she started to have an idea why they were there, even though she really hoped that she wasn't right. However, she was the daughter of Aphrodite for a reason, she understood her mother more than the others and she was even good in romantic relationships.

"It has," Nico said in a tone which no one liked. "You all know how much Aphrodite and her whole Cabin loved Percy and Annabeth together, right?" He asked and except Clarisse who didn't seem very interested in the conversation and Frank who didn't know much about the topic everyone nodded.

"Well, it seems that Aphrodite wants Percabeth or whatever nickname she gave to them again," Nico explained and everyone was looking at him with blank expression until Piper was over the shock. _What was Nico really saying?_

"Don't tell me that my mother wants to ruin Percy's wedding and force Percy to love Annabeth again instead of Olivia," Piper pleaded.

"I don't," Nico said and everyone sighed in relief once again. Piper was close to jumping up and doing a happy dance even if that would be out of character. Maybe she judged her mother wrongly; maybe Aphrodite wasn't as crazy as she thought.

"Then what are you talking about exactly?" Reyna asked as she had a very similar idea to Piper. The Roman demigod however, didn't calm down as much as the daughter of the love goddess did. Something in the Ambassador of Pluto's, son of Hades' (or whatever he was) expression told her that Piper's guess was pretty close to reality.

"Aphrodite wants _me_ to ruin the wedding and she thinks that I don't need to _force_ Percy, because he and Annabeth are still in love," the son of Hades said and the expression of the others was priceless. Only Reyna seemed fairly calm as she already knew that they had a big problem.

"What?!" Nearly everyone shouted at the same time as a reaction. The son of Hades was as calm as he could be in a situation like that and he tried to explain everything to the others, to his friends.

"Aphrodite makes me crash Percy's and Olivia's wedding," Nico said slowly, repeating himself; as he was speaking two three-year-olds not a group who were already over twenty.

"Why?" Jason asked and Piper looked at her boyfriend who was frowning. She just wanted to laugh, she knew why her mother wanted this, her mother was crazy after all and she didn't care what mortals felt. She just wanted some fun, because she was bored. Aphrodite was the type of person (or in her case Olympian goddess) who didn't needed a reason, a cause to rauin someone's life.

"Do you think that I will ever understand Aphrodite? She is your future mother-in-love, mate, not mine." Nico shrugged and grimaced while Jason blushed a bit. Even the sons of Hermes didn't laugh and started teasing Jason as everyone felt the tensed atmosphere and serious situation, not to mention they all knew they were in trouble (once again).

"Let me guess... you are here to ask us to help you _ruin_ Percy's life?" Rachel turned to Nico who frowned. Everyone looked at Nico in hope of him saying something like, 'Oh, no. Do you know that it is April's Fool already? Guys, I'm just kidding. Haven't you heard about jokes and pranks yet?'

"I'm here to ask you to help me to _save_ Percy from Aphrodite. She will do anything to get what she wants. You all know that I don't want Percy to suffer, but I have heard the other possibilities. If I don't do this, his fate is going to be much worse," Nico said seriously. No one liked his answer as they didn't get what they want.

"What do you want us to do really, Nico?" Hazel fixed her golden eyes on her brother. Piper saw how desperate both children of the Ruler of the Underworld were and she felt ashamed of herself that it was her mother who was behind this horrible plan. She knew that both Hazel and Nico were close to Percy, she was aware of the fact that probably Percy was Nico only close friend, who he really trusted (if his sister wasn't counted).

"I can't do this alone, I need your help. We need to make Percy realize that he isn't over Annabeth," Nico said as a conclusion. Piper was thoughtful for a moment and when she opened her mouth to speak Connor was quicker.

"That isn't going to be _that_ hard. Yesterday, he was actually everywhere besides at the table after we started speaking about Annabeth. He said that he is completely over her and it was years ago, but it was easy to see that he was far from being over her," Connor said seriously.

"So you say that Aphrodite wasn't lying and Percy still loves Annabeth?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I don't know if he loves her or not, but he isn't over her that's for sure." Connor shrugged. Everyone seemed thoughtful and their eyes were misty. No one knew what they should do.

"You know, the fact that he is _'not over her'_ can practically mean that he wants to kill Annabeth in a glass of water, which is even possible when we are talking about the almighty son of the sea god," Clarisse said sarcastically but everyone knew that her words actually had some _truth_ in them and that she was serious. Percy was hurt. The question was: _Did he feel anger or love towards Annabeth? Why_ was he hurt?

"I will speak with my mother," Piper said quietly but even without charmspeak in it, her voice was strong and determined. No one opposed or disagreed with her, they just nodded.

"She won't surrender, she knows what she wants," Nico said slowly.

"I must try it, maybe she will listen to me," Piper said but even she knew that she didn't really have a big chance in showing Aphrodite that her plan was plain stupid and bad, not to mention annoying and cruel.

"So we actually want to crash Percy's wedding?" Hazel asked softly as testing that she actually understood what they were talking about. Piper looked at her and her eyes met Hazel's golden ones. The strong girl she has known since the Prophecy of Seven (or the Second Great Prophecy whichever you prefer) seemed clueless and desperate.

"It seems so." Reyna nodded but even with her emotionless expression Piper could tell that her nod was only half-hearted.

"And how do we do that?" Frank asked and he seemed a bit uncomfortable with the topic.

"What is the first word that comes to your mind when Annabeth's name is mentioned?"Piper asked and most of the people in their little group were looking at her like she was mental.

"Why?" Jason asked when he looked at his girlfriend. In Piper's opinion at least he was just looked surprised and didn't seem to think that she was crazy.

"Just tell me." She sighed.

"Genius," Katie said easily.

"Scary," Leo answered enthusiastically and then shivered. Piper guessed that he remembered of a particularly nasty accident with _that_ daughter of Athena.

"Leader," Reyna said with a small smile on her face.

"Bossy." Travis grimaced.

"Annoying," Clarisse told the others.

"And now those who have met Olivia, how would you characterizeher in one word?" Piper asked again.

"Friendly." Rachel shrugged.

"Good-natured," Nico said in an 'I-guess' tone.

"Pretty?" Connor asked and Katie smacked him.

"You have a girlfriend idiot. She is also Olivia's sister," she said angrily.

"That's why I said it. They look alike," Connor said with a goofy smile and everyone rolled their eyes.

"That's not what I exactly meant," Piper stated.

"Than what did you mean, Beauty Queen?" Leo asked curiously.

"Olivia and Annabeth couldn't be more different. They are complete opposites," she said as it said everything but besides some knowing look she got from some of the represented girls the general expression of the people told her that they didn't understand it.

"We can turn their difference to our advantage," Katie concluded.

"Yes, that's what I've meant. We can show to Percy what he is missing," Piper stated.

"A bossy girlfriend?" Leo asked cheerfully but the doubt in his eyes was evident and Piper rolled her eyes.

"Actually I think you aren't far from the truth Leo," Rachel said and some looked at her like they did at Piper previously.

"Percy is a type of boy who needs some bossy person around. He is a very good leader, I think you know that even better than I do, after all I'm not even a demigod, but he can be so dumb and clueless. He needs a strong woman next to him," Rachel explained and everyone was thoughtful. What she has said actually made sense.

"How are we going to show what he is missing?" Nico asked carefully.

"Good question, Death Breath," Clarisse snapped.

"We have to show him how different our world from the mortal world is," Hazel suggested.

"You are right, we must show him that a mortal could never really understand him," Katie nodded and shot an apologetic look at Rachel.

"You are a completely different case, Rach. You are our Oracle," Piper said when Rachel grimaced and she nodded.

"We have to make him remember to all the good memories he has shared with Annabeth too," Rachel said and most of demigods nodded.

"Yeah, because Tartarus was surely such a fun place to be," Clarisse muttered.

"All in all, we have to make him realize that our favourite daughter of Athena is a much better choice for him than a mortal who can't even see trough the Mist," Piper summed it up.

"Piece of cake," Leo said cheerfully.

"I'm not so sure about that," Hazel said.

"Percy is pretty stubborn." Frank nodded. "He isn't the type who does what he is told to do."

"So... How do we start it?" Leo asked a bit _too_ enthusiastically.

"On Sunday Percy and Olivia will held an Engagement Party in which Annabeth is going to participate too," Katie said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"First step, the girls will do their magic and make Annabeth irresistible," Jason stated and Piper nodded.

"However, we shouldn't be suspicious. Annabeth mustn't find out anything," the daughter of Aphrodite added.

"Why?" Connor asked curiously.

"We don't know how she would react, she could mess up everything," Rachel stated. "We have to give her some crap about making it easier for her and so on."

"Do you think a dress and some make-up will bring them together?" Frank asked dumbfounded.

"It's only step one," Katie clarified.

"What's step two?"Hazel wasn't sure that she really wanted to know the answer.

"Make Percy jealous," Piper said confidently.

"What?" Many demigods asked.

"Even in the horrible romantic films _that_ doesn't work," Clarisse, daughter of Ares said and everyone was looking at her like they have seen ghosts.

"You have watched a _romantic_ film?"Travis seemed close to dying in shock.

"I don't think that it is a very important topic at the moment, Travis," Nico pointed out.

"It doesn't have to be anything serious. We just have to show Percy that Annabeth isn't his anymore," Piper said.

"Don't we want to achieve that Percy does think about Annabeth as his?" Jason asked as this was beyond his abilities. He may have been a really good hero, loyal friend, great leader and all, but he will never understand his girlfriend's 'Aphrodite part'.

"Yes, we want, but first we have to show him that he can actually _lose_ her," Katie said and she looked at Piper as she was waiting for the daughter of love goddess to confirm her statement, Piper nodded by the way.

"What is step number three?" Nico asked curiously. The fact that Aphrodite wanted _him_ to come up with a plan like this seemed very ridiculous at the moment.

"Demigod party," Piper stated and everyone was looking at her questioningly besides Rachel who grimaced. "You are invited as well, Rachel," the demigod daughter of the love goddess added.

"What does 'demigod party' mean?" Frank asked he had no idea why he was even presented as he felt like he was stupid. Nothing made him any sense about the things the girls have said.

"Truth or Dare, alcohol, Twenty Questions, heated atmosphere, old memories and friends," Piper said and the look on the Stoll brothers' faces was priceless.

"So you make them drunk, give them some stupid dare in which they have to make out and make sure that they realize that they are still into each other?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Piper nodded.

"Guys, this is going to be fun," Connor stated with a big grin on his face.

"Or at least very interesting," Travis nodded in the same style as his brother did.

**Answers to the reviews:**

**WElaine21: _Interesting_ is a way to sum up my story :D I hope you like it!**

**IcyRose66: Thanks! Well, it has :) I hope I can update sooner next time.**

**thestoryreader99: Yeah, Percy was just like that :D **

**KronosSlayer21: You hate Olivia or the fact that Percy is with her and not Annabeth? Every story needs some Stolls in it :D **

**KayCee: Yeah, I like how everyone seemed to notice that I actually wrote the opposite of what Annabeth has said. She is pretty much the opposite of Annabeth in everything :D I'm happy you like it.**

** : I'm happy you liked it, sorry for the tears :S Yeah, it was pretty romantic, although wouldn't it be better if it was Annabeth? It was hard to write... :D**

**Jamy1235: I'm happy the you obviously enjoyed it. Oh, we will have some more overprotective brothers in it!**


	5. V - Annabeth

**Author's note:**

**Special thanks to all who have reviewed the last chapter - chocolate1999, NeonHedgehog, 16thmoon, KronosSlayer21, , Kira, Guest, Guest, IcyRose66, Jamy1235 and T1nyDanc3r. 11 reviews :)**

**I'm really sorry for the very long time that has passed since thelats update. I seem to have lack of inspiration way too much... **

**I could say that this won't happen ever again, but probably that would be a lie. However, I will finish this story, I'm sure of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

V. Annabeth

Annabeth didn't want to get up.

You might ask why. Did she feel ill? Was she sleepy and tired? The answer was none of the ones mentioned above.

It all started at six in the morning on that particular Sunday. Annabeth was asleep when she heard a really loud sound and she nearly fell out of bed. In the same moment she grabbed her dagger which was on her bedside table and was ready to stab any monster. However, instead of a monster she saw Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. It was a big surprise that's for sure.

She needed a moment to realize that the girl in front of her wasn't exactly in the room; instead she was Iris messaging her. Annabeth looked at her clock as she thought that maybe she has overslept. No, it was definitely six in the morning.

"Good morning!" Piper said way too cheerfully. At the moment she actually reminded Annabeth of a daughter of Aphrodite.

"It's six in the morning and it Sunday," Annabeth said but it came out as more of a question, because she had no idea why would Piper want to speak with her in an impossible time like that.

"Yeah, you are right," Piper nodded as she didn't notice how weird that was. _Okay._

"Why are you calling me at six in the morning on Sunday? Is Kronos or Gaea taking over the World?" Annabeth asked while she got up and she looked for her bathrobe.

"Nope, but have you forgotten that it isn't a normal Sunday?" Piper asked curiously. When Annabeth found her bathrobe and put it on, she sat down at the edge of her bed. She studied the girl in front of her. Piper was in her hotel room which she shared with Jason, but she seemed to be alone. She was already dressed up, and she even seemed ready to leave in any moment, which Annabeth found weird.

"I haven't forgotten," she said simply. Actually, it was nearly impossible to forget where she had to go that evening.

"Then why are you even asking anything?" Piper asked her as she was stupid but the only reaction she got was a confused frown from Annabeth. When a child of Athena is confused (especially as smart and talented one as Annabeth) there is surely a big problem.

"You have no idea what I'm speaking of, have you?" Piper sighed.

"I have no idea what the Hades you are speaking of," Annabeth nodded.

"Annabeth, you are going to the Engagement party of your ex," the daughter of the love goddess said and the blonde haired girl still seemed not to understand what she was implying to.

"I know that, I just don't understand what is the connection of that and the fact that you are shouting at me to get up at six in the morning, when after a terrible week like that, I just want to relax a bit," Annabeth said completely seriously while Piper rolled her eyes.

"Shopping, Annabeth. Gods, I thought that you are smartest person I know, maybe I was wrong," Piper said and Annabeth frowned.

"You really want to go shopping at six?" the daughter of Athena asked curiously and a bit confusedly.

"Of course not," Piper said and Annabeth sighed in relief.

"We are meeting you at seven," she said easily and the blonde girl had a 'Really?-You are completely insane!' type of expression on her face.

"You know, Piper. I think you are possessed by your dear mother, or you are an impostor. Aren't you Drew Tanaka instead of Piper McLean accidentally?" she asked in mock seriousness.

"I see you aren't a big fan of shopping, Chase," Piper said and the other demigod rolled her eyes.

"By the way what did you mean by _'we'_, McLean?" Annabeth asked the brown-haired girl.

"Rachel, Hazel, Katie, Reyna and me of course. You know, Clarisse threatened me with death when I suggested it," Piper said as it was completely obvious; by the way, the daughter of Athena didn't think that it was (only the Clarisse-part was).

"You should go to Mr. D, you know how he could heal even Chris' madness," Annabeth stated and the daughter of the love goddess chuckled.

"I'm not insane, Annabeth," she said easily.

"Of course not," the daughter of the wisdom goddess said but her tone was everything besides serious.

"Oh, come on. Don't say that you don't want to impress Percy," Piper said as it seemed that her other strategy didn't work with Annabeth.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but no, I don't want to impress Percy," she said emotionlessly.

"And what about Olivia? Surely, you want to show your ex's fiancée how much better you are," Piper suggested.

"I'm not better than Olivia," Annabeth said and the daughter of Aphrodite had a knowing look on her face. So, _that_ was Annabeth's problem.

"Of course you are better than she is," Piper said seriously. After all, she knew how much Annabeth has done; she was a living legend, one of the greatest heroes of the history.

"Percy doesn't seem to think the same; he actually explained to me why she is better than I am. He practically said that children of Athena are narcissist and that we think that we know everything and that we have a problem with understanding that we are not better than everyone," Annabeth said close to losing it.

"Show it to him, that you aren't only the biggest pride of your mother, but a joy to the goddess of beauty too," Piper suggested, in hope of getting Annabeth approval in her heated state.

"Okay, we can go dress shopping," she nodded weakly and Piper was close to a victory dance. Her mother will be proud of her. Gods, she didn't even have to use charmspeak.

"We are going to be at your apartment at exactly seven, be ready by then," the daughter of Aphrodite said and before Annabeth could answer Piper cut off the connection.

"Great," Annabeth muttered. "That's what I needed."

Annabeth wasn't in hurry. When the bell rang she was actually still eating her breakfast. She slowly approached the door and with a sigh she opened it. A grinning Piper, a smiling Katie and Hazel, and a grimacing Reyna and Rachel were standing there. Annabeth easily understood that the last two were just as much forced to go as she was.

"It's nice to see you guys, but don't you think that five demigods will attract a lot of monsters?" Annabeth asked as she looked at her friends but Piper dismissed her with a wave.

"My mother insured me that she made the mall monster-proof," Piper said easily and Annabeth looked suspicious.

"Why would Aphrodite do that?" she asked and looked at the girls in her door.

"Who knows with her?" Rachel asked with a shrug and although Annabeth still found it weird she went with the flow (okay it had to with the fact that she was actually tossed into a car).

"So what are we going to do exactly?" Annabeth asked from Hazel who was the closest to her.

"We are looking for a dress for you," Hazel said simply.

"Why just me? What about you?" the daughter of Athena asked the Roman demigod.

"We already have a dress. Come on Annabeth, we have known about this event for a much longer time than you have," the daughter of Pluto answered (somewhat) honestly.

"So, I need five girls to buy a dress?" the blonde-haired girl asked curiously.

"Actually no, but Piper is the daughter of Aphrodite even if sometimes she denies it and she actually thinks that shopping is fun," the daughter of Bellona answered.

"Since when do you think that shopping is fun, Piper?" Annabeth asked the driver.

"Since now," she answered with a shrug and Annabeth sighed.

"I'm not sure if I will survive this," the daughter of Athena said.

"I'm not sure either," Rachel muttered.

They arrived too soon to the mall for Annabeth's liking. The six of them entered the mall which seemed completely empty. Annabeth wasn't sure if it was because of the unlikely hour, or because of Aphrodite's magic. Probably both of them, she decided at the end.

"So, all I have to do is find a dress and then we can all go home?" Annabeth asked a bit too enthusiastically and Piper rolled her eyes.

"We have to find the perfect dress, Chase and then we can go to the hairdresser," the brunette said and Annabeth grimaced.

"Why is this whole thing so important for you, Piper? You are behaving out of character. You are actually like a daughter of Aphrodite. You like Olivia, then why do you do this?" the blonde girl asked the brunette who looked at the other girls.

"It's easy; we want you to finish with the past completely, Annabeth. Look at yourself, you are young, you are beautiful, you are amazing, you are a complete genius and you are successful, you are what every man would like and you are still not over Percy. You haven't even dated in the last four years," Hazel said honestly and Annabeth closed her eyes for a moment.

"I have dated many times," she answered stubbornly.

"We have set you up with a bunch of amazing boys, but you always found an excuse. It's not you, Annabeth. We want our friend back," Rachel said dramatically.

"Theoretically I understand what you are talking about, but what does it have to do with dressing up?" the daughter of Athena asked.

"It's easy, we will find the perfect boy for you tonight," Piper said with a somewhat evil smile on her face and Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"On Percy's Engagement Party? I don't think that's a really good idea," Annabeth said doubtfully.

"Just trust us, Annabeth. I think we all have earned your trust over the years," Katie said and Annabeth nodded slowly.

"Okay," she said eventually and Piper grinned.

"Let the shopping begin," she said dramatically.

What came next was similar to Hades' realm for Annabeth and she knew what she was talking about. Whenever she found a dress Piper was there to find a problem with it and even Hazel, Katie and sometimes Rachel and Reyna was there to criticize.

"It's too plain."

"It's too boring."

"It shows too much."

"It doesn't show enough."

"You look like my grandmother."

"What are you? A ten-year-old?"

"Oh come on, I'm going blind."

"Annabeth, really? I thought you are super smart..."

"Hades, this is horrible."

After hours of this it was enough for Annabeth. She turned around and faced her friends. Gods, at that moment she really hated them all, even Rachel and Reyna who didn't seem to enjoy it either.

"If you are so smart, give me the perfect dress," Annabeth said challengingly and she fixed her stormy grey eyes on Piper who seemed thoughtful for a moment and then she left.

"Did she really just walk away?" Annabeth asked confusedly.

"I think she is looking for the prefect dress as you said," Rachel said with a simply shrug.

"Good luck with that," the daughter of Athena muttered.

A few minutes later Piper appeared with a white dress in her hand.

"You know that I'm not the bride, right?" Annabeth asked with high eyebrows and Piper chuckled.

"Of course I know. However, you shouldn't forget about your ancestors either," Piper said and everyone was looking at her curiously.

"I'm sure you don't mean my father which means you are talking about Athena," Annabeth said suspiciously.

"Something like that, although my point is that you are a half-goddess," Piper said and the other seemed amused.

"You know I haven't noticed it in more than a decade," the daughter of Athena answered and the brunette sighed.

"That's not what I meant, silly. I have a perfect idea how to make you stand out. We should show that maybe you are just a demigod, but you can be as attractive, fetching and beautiful as any of the goddesses," the daughter of the love goddess said with a mysterious smile.

"I'm not sure I want to know what you are talking about," Annabeth muttered.

"It can't be worse than the last dress," Reyna pointed out.

"You are a ray of sunshine, Reyna," Annabeth said sarcastically and everyone except Piper chuckled.

"Girls, pay attention to me," Piper said with a little bit too much charm in her tone. Over the years Annabeth learned to know when exactly was she charmed, but that didn't mean that she could resist the charmspeak."Annabeth try this on," the daughter of the love goddess tossed the dress to the blond girl who took it without a word and went into the changing room.

"Even after all these years I don't think your ability is really fair," Reyna grumbled and Piper flashed her smile.

"At least it is useful," the Greek demigod answered with a shrug.

"What did you give to Annabeth exactly?" Katie asked curiously and Piper smiled mysteriously.

"If Percy isn't going to have a heart attack when he sees Annabeth in this dress than it is questionable if he really is a man," Piper said simply. "Also, Olivia will realize that competing with a demigod isn't as easy as it seems.

"Thanks," Rachel muttered and all the demigods laughed.

"You are an honorary half-blood Rachel and who would compete with Apollo's precious Oracle?" Katie asked in mock-seriousness.

"Where is Annabeth?" Hazel asked suddenly, but no one answered as they noticed the blond girl.

"Wow," that was the only thing Rachel said and Piper only smiled in a triumphal way.

Annabeth was wearing a one shoulder dress which added a modern day twist to a classic Grecian dress design. The jewelled asymmetrical neckline on the pleated bodice and sparkling band at the natural waist flattered her figure while layers of flowing fabric cascaded to the floor.

"I know, it's too much," Annabeth said a bit embarrassedly as everyone was watching her and no one said a word. However, the girls only shook their head.

"Annabeth, you look like a Greek goddess," Hazel said simply, but her eyes were still big. The dress wasn't that special, she has seen similar ones already, but it was just perfect for Annabeth. She already had an aura, the type which said she was something else, something more, but in this dress... She seemed more like a goddess than a mortal.

"I think we have the perfect dress," Katie nodded with a smile.

"Greek goddess? Really, Piper?" Annabeth asked with high eyebrows.

"Well, at least we aren't far from the truth," the daughter of the love goddess shrugged and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"What now?" Annabeth asked with a sigh.

"We buy the dress and then we go to the hairdresser," Piper said seriously.

"We have an appointment?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"You think that I need one?" Piper flashed her smile and the daughter of Athena just couldn't accept how the Hades was the brunette so out of character. She was behaving like an average child of Aphrodite (which she wasn't).

Annabeth quickly found out that they actually didn't need an appointment. After she paid for the dress (which was far too cheap to be true) they have walked about ten meters and found themselves in a beautiful hairdressing salon. Everything seemed new and the most modern and besides the hairdressers they were the only there.

When they arrived, the daughter of Athena thought that maybe it was just too early for every normal human being, but now she was sure that Aphrodite had to do something with the fact that the mall was empty.

"If we do the hair now, won't it be ruined by the time the party comes?" Annabeth asked the other girls, Piper mainly.

"Have more faith in me, Annabeth," she simply said.

"I just don't understand why Aphrodite would do all this," Annabeth pointed to the mall."Sorry, Piper, but usually a normal person don't want your mother around," the daughter of Athena said and the mentioned girl shrugged.

"Just relax Annabeth, let my mother do her magic on you," the brunette said.

"I would like some flowers in my hair," Katie said as she watched the portfolio.

"Why aren't I even surprised?" Rachel muttered.

"Sit down girls," one of the hairdressers said and without even a word the five demigods and the Oracle sat down.

"I'm still not sure of this," Annabeth said.

"We can still do a judo flip if it is necessary," Reyna said and Annabeth was really thankful that the Roman girl came too.

"What would you like, madam?" the hairdresser asked the blond girl who was thoughtful for a moment.

"A bun made from twisted braid," Annabeth answered and pointed to a photo. The man nodded and for the next hours the daughter of Athena was silent, she was just listening how her friends were chatting.

"So what's up with you and Travis?" Piper asked Katie who blushed a bit.

"Well, we are together and I learned that he can be sweet when he wants to," she said a bit embarrassedly.

"And what about you and Jason?" Katie asked as she didn't really want to speak more about her relationship.

"We are doing well, Jason doesn't seem to want to change what is between us right now," Piper said softly.

"He loves you Piper, even when I first met you I knew it," Reyna said as she saw that the Greek demigod didn't like Jason's idea as much.

"You should try life without boys, it's much easier," Rachel said easily and everyone started chuckling. Annabeth closed her eyes and tried to forget the whole Aphrodite-case. Maybe the love goddess was in good mode or she just wanted to help her for once. Maybe Piper was right and she needed this.

"What do you think?" Annabeth asked when she left the chair.

"Perfect," Katie nodded who was playing with one of the roses in her hair.

"So you say that our hair won't be ruined?" the blond girl turned to Piper.

"Nope," she smiled mysteriously.

"Your mother?" Annabeth sighed.

"Of course," Piper nodded.

"What is with you today?" the daughter of Athena asked curiously and a bit suspiciously.

"You need this and someone has to make you do it," Piper shrugged.

"So you didn't turn into Drew," Annabeth stated but it came out more likely a question. Piper only laughed.

"Just for a short amount of time," the daughter of the love goddess smiled.

"I hope," Reyna muttered and everyone chuckled.

"I'm not _that_ bad," Piper defended herself but all her friends looked at her expectantly.

"Okay, okay, maybe, but lunch is waiting for us," the brunette said and Annabeth rolled her eyes, but followed the others. They had lunch in the empty mall where they have seen no one except the workers and then the left the place.

"Sorry Annabeth, but we have to go," Piper said when they left the building.

"Actually, I don't have much to do now. I will keep you company for the afternoon if you want," Rachel said suddenly and Annabeth nodded with a smile.

"That's seems like a good idea," she said. The girls took Annabeth home, but Rachel came with her too.

"It's going to be a weird night," Rachel said as she collapsed to Annabeth's couch. The daughter of Athena raised her eyebrows, but she just shrugged at her friend's action. Maybe she could actually see how durable their hair was.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth had a good idea what the Oracle was talking about, but she didn't want to misunderstand her.

"Oh, come on. There are going to be bunch of demigods, mythical creatures _and_ mortals in the same place. I hope the Mist is still working well," the redhead answered and the blond girl nodded.

"Yeah, I mean can you imagine Tyson and Ella speaking with Percy's prospective father-in-law about the economy and politics. Weird mental image," Annabeth said and Rachel laughed.

"There is a reason why the two worlds are separated usually," Rachel nodded.

Neither Annabeth nor Rachel was what people would call a girly girl, but they had a good girl day together. They watched films and spoke about nearly everything.

"Can I ask a more personal question?" the Oracle asked suddenly and Annabeth nodded softly. She wasn't sure she would like the question, but Rachel was her friend.

"Why didn't you have any serious relationship since you broke up with Percy?" the redhead asked.

"I didn't find anyone who was good enough," Annabeth answered but Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"I introduced you to all my colleagues, mortal friends, as did the others and we even sent you to dates with all the boys from Camp Half-Blood _and_ Jupiter and you say that there wasn't one who wasn't a complete jerk," Rachel said in a non-believing tone.

"It just... I needed a lot of time to finish with the past," Annabeth said quietly and leaned against the wall.

"Why did you need so much time?" Rachel asked even though she was sure she knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from Annabeth. She wanted the blond girl to actually realize the answer by herself.

"He wasn't only a teenage romance for me Rach, you know it too. He was my best friend, we trusted each other, and we shared a strong bond. It wasn't a piece of cake to put it all behind me," the blond girl tossed her from the wall and started pacing. Rachel was looking at her curiously.

"He meant a lot to you, didn't he?" the Oracle asked and Annabeth laughed drily.

"Of course he did," the daughter of the wisdom goddess said.

"Then why did you break his heart?" Rachel asked even though she knew that it had to do with the love goddess. Annabeth stopped pacing and looked down.

"I haven't realized it before how much different life we wanted, how much different our plans were. I knew that we were completely different in many ways, but before our quarrel I always thought that our future was sure. I understood it then that the fact that we have done everything together since we were twelve doesn't mean that we always will. I was naive," the daughter of Athena answered and Rachel looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Don't you think that you could have worked it out?" she asked quietly, but strongly.

"We just wanted too different things," Annabeth answered softly and Rachel nodded.

"Will you be okay this evening?" the redhead asked the blond girl nodded forcefully.

"I'm not a baby, I'm a grownup woman who can deal with a situation like this," Annabeth said.

"Both Olivia and Percy are going to have a heart attack tonight when they see you but for different reasons," Rachel said with a wide grin on her face and the demigod rolled her eyes.

"Then we should start getting ready," Annabeth said and Rachel grimaced.

"I have to go then, my dress is still at home," the Oracle said and Annabeth nodded a bit sadly. She had to acknowledge that she liked the presence of the redhead. They said goodbye and when Annabeth started to dress up the bell of her apartment rang. She opened the door curiously and found a grinning Piper in front of her with a blue dress and a bag in her arms.

"Hi," Annabeth said lamely and looked at the clock curiously. She was sure that she wasn't late and she had no idea what the Hades Piper was doing in her home.

"Make-up time," the daughter of Aphrodite answered Annabeth's mental question.

"You know that I'm not fun of make-up," the daughter of Athena stated and Piper rolled her eyes.

"I'm not either," she said simply.

"Then why are you here?" the blond demigod asked curiously.

"Because that doesn't mean that you won't wear any tonight," Piper said.

"I could protest some more, but I know that you can just charm me," Annabeth said with a smile and the daughter of the love goddess nodded in agreement.

"At least you know that protesting is superfluous," the brunette said. "Sit down," she said and Annabeth did what she was told to do.

"Good girl," Piper nodded in agreement.

"Just don't put on too much make-up, please," the blonde girl pleaded.

"I won't, we just want to highlight your natural beauty," Piper said and she started working on Annabeth.

The demigod daughter of Athena didn't like the situation very much, but it could have been worse. At least thanks to her friends she was going to be pretty.

She needed something positive for the night...

Answer to the reviews:

**chocolate1999: Thanks :)**

**NeonHedgehog: Soon didn't happen but I hope you still like it.**

**16thmoon: Sorry about the formality, but I'm not a native speaker, I've learned speaking English in the school where you learn to be formal not how to use sleng. So, probably they are going to be more formal then usual young adults..**

**KronosSlayer21: About soon... Don't worry it is going to be a Percabeth fic, we just need a bit of action and not only fluff :D I like the Stolls too.**

** : Oopsiee... I hope you are still reading this... I haven't seen that headline so I hope you can enjoy the next chapter.**

**Kira: Thanks :)**

**Guest: Oh, all their friends would like them together of course. That's not their problem, their problem is that they aren't sure that it is the best for Percy and Annabeth too. They think that they have moved on already and that Percy likes Olivia now. Yeah, Olivia is very nice (maybe a bit too nice xD). Thanks a lot :)**

**Guest: Thanks :) Yeah, well I hope you will like the rest of it too.**

**IcyRose66: It is :D Of course they are going to do it. Well, what would you say if someone said to you that you must get together with someone? Also, gods like to play on their on way, it is more interesting for our 'favourite' goddess this way.**

**Jamy1235: There will be more of them in the next chapter! Who doesn't?**

**T1nyDanc3r: Well, people change, but most of them aren't very dramatically. Can you imagine a serious Travis or Connor? :D Most of them are more mature although as demigods they had to grow up sooner in my opionion... Yeah, I did make Olivia mabye a bit Mary Sue, but well, I know people who are actually that sweet and kind. About the Percy thing, I didn't only write it for the story's sake, but I actually think that too :) I like him with Annabeth for a lot of reasons and it is one of them. You like black roses I see :D Well, poor Nico, he probably would like it more than being a yellow, pink or red rose but he stll wouldn't be pleased with the idea (I think xD). Percabeh is going to get back together! Thanks :)**


	6. VI - Olivia

**Author's note:**

**Special thanks to all who have reviewed the last chapter - T1nyDanc3r, IcyRose66, NeonHedgehog and liz-king97.**

**I will upload the pictures of the dresses on my profile if you are interested in them! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

VI – Olivia

Olivia was just finishing her make-up when she heard a weird noise. She put down the eyeliner and left the bathroom quickly trying to find the noise's source. She raised her eyebrows in confusion at the sight. Percy was on the floor in a very strange position with the reading lamp in his hands and a paper next to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly after she realized that Percy has tripped.

"Yeah, I was just surprised," the black-haired man muttered a bit embarrassedly.

"So you formed a closer relationship with the lamp," the mortal said in an asking way from her fiancé who blushed slightly.

"Something like that," he said as he got up and put the lamp back to its place.

"I'm not jealous or anything, but I'm quite interested in why did you end up with that lamp," Olivia stated mockingly with a smile on her face while Percy chuckled.

"That letter is the sinner, not me," he pointed to the letter which was still on the ground so he quickly grabbed it and gave to the brown-haired woman who had clear confusion written on her face.

"I can't understand it, not even a word," she stated and Percy was confused for a moment and then he face palmed and blushed.

"Sorry, it's just... for me reading in Ancient Greek is even easier than reading English," he said embarrassedly and Olivia gave the paper back to him.

"What does it say? I mean, I'm pretty sure your friends would just Iris message you," she said curiously, but not intrusively.

"You are right, see this here," he pointed to the last line on the paper which in Olivia's opinion had to be the signature, but she didn't get the name.

"Αφροδίτη is the Ancient Greek name of the Olympian goddess of beauty and love, dear mother of Piper, in plain English, Aphrodite," Percy said simply and Olive looked at him confusedly. She knew well, that Percy has met the Olympians not once; she knew that he had a good relationship with his father, who even wanted to participate on their wedding. However, she had no idea why Aphrodite would write a letter for her fiancé.

"Why did Lady Aphrodite send you a letter?" she asked curiously and Percy grinned.

"Oh, she is generous it seems, which I don't really understand, but I don't care at the moment," he said with a goofy grin on his face so Olive raised her eyebrows. She had absolutely no idea what Percy was talking about.

"She made the location of our Engagement Party one hundred percent monster-proof," Percy said happily and the mortal girl was even more confused.

"Why and how would she do that? Isn't it strange? I mean if the gods could just do that why would they let their children fight with monsters all the time? If it wouldn't be a big thing why Aphrodite did it and not your father?" she asked suddenly and quickly and Percy frowned.

"To be honest, I have no idea, that's how I ended up with the lamp. Even after all these years and wars I still can't really understand the gods and Aphrodite is an even harder case, she does whatever pleases her, she doesn't really care about anything else, I think," Percy shrugged and Olive nodded slowly.

"So this is just good for us, right? We enjoy it only, don't we?" she asked curiously and softly and Percy nodded with a grin.

"It seems. I mean I was pretty nervous about this until now. A lot of demigods together, most of them children of major gods and not one children of the Big Three among them. It could have ended pretty badly," he stated and Olivia nodded. They have talked a lot about that really. They even consider having the party (and even the wedding) in Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter, but there were just too many mortals who had to be invited.

They couldn't talk much longer as an auburn-haired woman stormed into the apartment. Olivia didn't even have time to sigh or roll her eyes in amusement as she was attacked by the hurricane which was called Angela.

"I'm not sure why we have given a key to our apartment to you, Ang," Olive said with a smile when she was actually able to breathe.

"It's nice to see you, Angela," Percy told his fiancée's best friend who grinned at him.

"It's always a pleasure, Percy," she said enthusiastically.

"Where did you leave my dear brother?" Olive asked curiously her friend.

"Which one?" she asked innocently and Percy smiled in an amused way. Olivia didn't even have to guess what he was thinking; he has told her many times before that Angela reminded him of his friends with her annoying, funny and immature behaviour. (Olivia on the other hand thought that actually Angela behaved _like_ Percy).

"You know, that one you are dating," Olivia said and Angela pretended to be clueless.

"I still don't know which you are talking about," she said sweetly and the other girl just rolled her eyes.

"You are annoying, Ang," she said simply.

"But you love me," the auburn-haired girl said. Olivia smiled as an answer.

"I never said I didn't," she said simply. Percy opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by another tornado, this was actually a brown-haired one with the name, Lily.

"My second question is why did I give a key to _you_ too?" Olivia turned to her sister who grinned at her just like Angela did before.

"It's easy, because I'm the best little sister on the World. You are still aren't ready, sis," Lily shook her head in mock-disappointment.

"It's hard to get ready when I'm attacked by you, guys," Olivia said with a fond-smile on her face.

"Oh, hey, Percy," Lily said to her soon-to-be brother-in-law like she has just noticed him. Percy simply smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"So, where are the boys? What are you doing here?" Olivia asked her sister and her best friends.

"Livy, Livy, Livy... I'm disappointed in you. What do you think we are doing here? We are making you perfect of course!" Angela said enthusiastically. Lily nodded in agreement.

"And why would you do that?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Because it's your Engagement Party, silly Livy," Lily said in a no-duh tone and Olivia rolled her eyes with an amused smile on her face.

"I didn't even know," she said simply and she let the two girls escort her back to the bathroom. She was tossed into a chair and she had no right to even open her eyes.

"You are nearly ready," Lily said seriously after at least ten minutes. Olivia sighed a bit and tried to guess what took so long. She was after all nearly ready with her make-up when Percy had his little date with the lamp.

"So, we are going to meet Percy's mysterious friends," Lily stated excitedly.

"They aren't so mysterious, after all, you are dating one of them," Olivia said simply and she didn't know if she should roll her eyes or smile.

"Still... we are going to meet the other bridesmaids," Angela stated enthusiastically and a thought came into Olivia's mind. _Annabeth..._

"Yeah, you didn't tell much about them, Olive," Lily said in a huffish tone which made Olivia chuckle.

"There is Piper McLean. You know the daughter of the actor. Percy knows her since he was sixteen, they are good friends. She is naturally very pretty, but the type who doesn't like to be one. Then there is Hazel Levesque, she is Percy's younger cousin. She is kind and sweet from what I have heard. I have asked Rachel Dare too," she started, but Lily interrupted her.

"Wait, _that_ Dare?" she asked and Olive chuckled.

"Yeah, she is that Dare. She is a lot like you too, I'm sure you will like her. She was Percy's friend from high school," Olivia stated.

"What?! Percy has a fried that didn't go to that mysterious Camp," Angie said in a dramatic 'I-can't-even-believe' type of tone. Olivia smiled as a response.

"Actually she later on went to the Camp," she said as she wasn't sure how someone can explain Rachel's position without mentioning that she became the Oracle.

"She loves everything which has to do with Art and she doesn't date. Try not to find her a boy," Olivia said as she knew well that Angela was a perfect matchmaker, she loved to make people get together.

"She liked girls?" Angela asked mockingly and Olivia wanted to facepalm.

"Just don't try to find anyone for her, not a boy and not even a girl, please," she asked her best friend.

"Anyone other we should know about?" Lily asked suddenly and Olivia didn't know what she should do. Should she tell her little sister and her best friend about Percy and Annabeth? Would they understand her? She sighed a bit and opened her eyes.

"Well, I asked Percy's sixteen-year-old little cousin, Thalia, but she can only participate in the wedding," she said and the two other girls nodded.

"Wait! Didn't you say that you are going to ask five girls Percy was always close to? That's four, Piper, Hazel, Rachel and Thalia," Angela said curiously and fixed her big eyes on Olivia.

"There is someone else too, although I'm just going to ask her today," she said simply even though she knew well that it wasn't going to be enough for her friend and sister.

"Tell us about her," Lily asked as she started painting Olivia's fingernail.

"You remember what Connor has told you, right?" she asked and Angela looked at her with high eyebrows.

"He has said a lot. What do you mean exactly?" she questioned her best friend.

"About Percy being the hero of love," Olive stated and an unreadable expression appeared on Angela's face.

"Yeah, he had a teenage sweetheart," the auburn-haired girl stated.

"Well, Annabeth Chase is going to be at the Party and I want to ask her to become my bridesmaid," Olivia stated and both of the other girls looked confused.

"Annabeth Chase, the girl Emma mentioned. The architect who helped her to get together with James? Why would you ask her when you don't even know her?" Lily asked curiously, but it seemed that Angela understood after the questioned was asked.

"Wait. You mean to tell us, that Emma's matchmaker colleague, Percy's ex and your new bridesmaid is the same person?" Angela asked with big eyes and Olivia felt herself a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah, although I'm not sure she is going to accept it," Olive answered the other girl who was still shocked.

"Why would you ask you fiancé's ex to become your bridesmaid?" Lily asked suddenly and looked at her older sister who sighed. It was hard to make them understand it as they didn't know about Percy's true identity and his past.

"Annabeth isn't only Percy's ex. As Connor has said Annabeth has been Percy's best friend since they were twelve. They have done everything together, they grew up together. I want to get to know him as much as possible and even though I know it isn't going to be easy, Annabeth is someone who can help me a lot," she said slowly and carefully trying to explain why did she decide to get to know the ex of her soon-to-be-husband.

"Wait. You are really not only going to invite your fiancé's ex, but even make her a bridesmaid?" Angela asked like she wasn't sure she heard it well.

"Look, guys. Percy... he didn't have an easy childhood. His friends, they were always much more to him than some people to hang out with. They are his family," Olivia stated and her little sister nodded. She has heard the same from Connor so she understood what her older sister was talking about. Angela still didn't seem convinced.

"You know that it is going to mean a million awkward situations," she stated and looked at her best friend questioningly who nodded.

"Are we over the whole-Annabeth question?" Olivia asked and Angela shook her head.

"How pretty is she?" she asked suddenly.

"Emma said that Annabeth is very pretty," Lily stated and Olive nodded.

"She is stupid, isn't she?" Angela asked and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"As far as I know, she is a genius. She has been working as an architect since she was sixteen," the bride stated and both of the other girls frowned.

"That's not a good thing," Lily pointed out.

"It would be easier if she was a stupid, self-loving, egocentric plastic girl," Angela nodded in agreement.

"Guys, Percy loves me and I love him. What was between him and Annabeth is over, it has happened years ago," Olivia said and the two other girls nodded.

"So... we aren't allowed to ask too many questions from her?" Lily asked innocently and Olivia frowned.

"It depends on the questions. I want her to feel welcome, I don't want to make this too hard for her," Olivia explained and the two other girls nodded too sweetly and innocently. Olivia changed the topic successfully and in no time only the dress was left.

"Wow, you will look great, Liv," Lily stated when the bride showed her the dress she was going to wear. It was a short strapless royal blue dress which was tied with a black ribbon just under the chest and had a transparent black, flower patterned layer on it.

"I love your dress too, Lils," Angela stated when she pointed at the younger girl who was wearing a very long fiery red dress. They all put their dress on quickly and Angela stood in front of the mirror. Her auburn hair was in a loose bun and she was wearing a light pink, strapless dress which reminded Olivia of a ballet dress.

"Girls, we should go," Percy appeared in the bathroom door, but Lily pushed him out.

"Hey," the son of Poseidon said in a huffish tone.

"You can't see, Olivia," she simply stated and Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" he asked and Lily looked at him like he was crazy.

"Because she is the bride," she said and the man mirrored her expression.

"It's only a party, not the wedding," he stated.

"I don't care," Lily said and closed the door. Olivia looked questioningly at her sister who just smiled sweetly at her. Ten minutes later they actually left the bathroom and they sat in the taxi.

"You look beautiful tonight, Olive," Percy said as he opened the taxi's door for his fiancée who blushed.

"Thanks," she answered and sat in the taxi.

"So, the boys are going to meet us there. Connor is actually already there with his brother and Katie," Lily stated and the other nodded.

"Your dear brothers haven't departed yet, but Emma is there, so I'm not afraid that they might be late," Angela noted and all of them chuckled.

"It's going to be a long night, isn't it?" Percy asked and Lily and Angela nodded enthusiastically.

"That's the point," Lily said with a big grin.

"You know, you and Connor are perfect for each other, although I would afraid to leave the two of you alone in our apartment," Percy stated and the laughing started. The journey wasn't long to the restaurant. Olivia noted happily that they were very much in time.

"Connor!" Lily shouted and ran off in the moment they arrived. Olivia just rolled her eyes with an amused smile on her face. Lily was always much more, energetic and enthusiastic than her that was for sure. Percy took her hand sweetly and escorted her to the door of the restaurant where a brown-haired girl was standing with two boys next to Lily. The boys were very much alike; if Olivia didn't know that there was a year between them she would have guessed that they were twins. The girl was very pretty with dark brown-hair, tanned skin and big green eyes. She was wearing a knee-length white strapless dress whit a black ribbon as a belt.

"Olivia, you have met Connor Stoll. Meet his brother, Travis and this Katie Gardner," Percy introduced Olivia to the demigods.

"Guys, this is Olivia Richards, my fiancée," Percy stated proudly.

"Nice to see you again," Connor said after Katie and Travis greeted Olivia.

"Mum, Dad!" Liy shouted when another taxi appeared and from that moment the night was pretty hazy for Olivia. People just came and she was introduced to a million people at least. There was Reyna, the Roman praetor girl, daughter of Bellona if Olivia remembered well, in a strapless black dress and she was escorted by one of the Seven, Leo, the slightly insane son of Hephaestus. Then there was Hazel Levesque in a strapless dark brown dress with the big but boyish Frank, both Romans who came from Camp Jupiter just for the party. She has even met Clarisse La Rue and her companion, Chris Rodriguez. The daughter of Ares wasn't wearing a dress, it would have been too much for her, but at least she had relatively elegant cloths on. Of course there were countless others, like Will Solace, son of Apollo, Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate or Dakota, son of Bacchus who has already drunk too much time by the time Olivia met him.

Most of the people she met were half-bloods as she has already met Percy's mortal friends and as they worked together, their colleagues were the same.

"Hey, Percy. Olivia it's nice to finally meet you," a blond-haired, blue-eyes boy appeared in front of the pair and Olive didn't even need to ask who that was. Jason Grace seemed just like a boy whose father was Zeus. Just like Percy he seemed to radiate power and authority, he was very handsome and masculine at the same time. The only thing which didn't make sense that he seemed to be alone.

"Jason, it's good to see you, man. I haven't seen you for a while," Percy grinned at gave Jason a 'manly' hug.

"I have heard a lot about you, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm just sorry your sister couldn't come. By the way, where is Piper?" Olivia turned to Jason who seemed a bit uncomfortable from the question.

"She should be here in any minute," he said finally and even Percy looked curiously at him.

"I thought that you are living together. Why didn't you come together then?" he asked with high eyebrows.

"She had some important task to do, but she would never leave out this party," the son of Zeus reassured the pair. Just when he said that Rachel asked for everyone's attention.

Olivia was pretty surprised as she hasn't seen the Oracle during the night yet. She was wearing a very colourful dress, the type only a cheerful artistic person like her would ever wear. She had a microphone in her hand and she was standing in the front in front of the tables.

"Good evening everyone. I'm Rachel Dare as most of you know," she said and she fixed her green eyes on Olivia and Percy who were still standing next to Jason with champagne in the hands.

"We are here tonight, because two of our great friends are going to get married. I'm sure I don't have to introduce them, it's hard to miss Percy's stupidity and Olivia's kindness," she said and everyone was laughing while Percy grimaced cutely in Olivia's opinion.

"I could bore everyone how they met and fall in love, but I guess we should leave something to the actual wedding too. So, I'm just going to congratulate," Rachel said and before she could continue everyone looked at the door of the private room where the party was held. The music was stopped so Rachel could talk and everyone left off even their conversation so when Rachel didn't continue there was absolute silence in the room.

In the door a very beautiful woman was standing. Olivia recognized her right away; it was Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. Her dress was very pretty, but nothing special; it was a long, sleeveless light blue dress. However, even if Piper didn't like to acknowledge, she would be pretty even in a garbage bag.

"Come on," she said not-so-quietly and everyone in the room followed her glance. A girl in Olivia's age appeared in the door right behind the daughter of Aphrodite.

"There is Jason," the girl said and she pointed in Olivia's direction. Everyone was looking at the newcomers as both girls were too beautiful to even imagine. The second girl was wearing a Grecian dress. It was a one shoulder dress jewelled asymmetrical neckline. Her hair was in a bun made from twisted braids, even from the distance Olivia was standing she saw it well. Her hair was honey-coloured and it was naturally wavy, full of princess locks. It wasn't hard to guess that her hair was natural and not dyed.

Olivia hasn't met goddesses, not even gods yet. However, she always imagined the goddesses just like the girl in the door. She seemed flawless, perfect with long, tanned legs, piercing eyes and perfect shape. Olive couldn't even point out any flaws in the girl's appearance. The problem was that she actually knew who the girl was: Annabeth Chase, her fiancé's ex.

"Annabeth, Piper, it's good to see you guys," Rachel said into the microphone which made the people even more curious and there wasn't one person who wasn't looking at the blonde and the brunette.

"I think we should welcome the newcomers," Olivia said and turned to her fiancé who was standing right next to her. However, Percy Jackson wasn't paying attention to her, no; his eyes were still on the door, on a blonde girl actually. Of course, Olivia was jealous, who wouldn't be when her fiancé was looking at his ex like that? However, she actually understood him. After all, Annabeth Chase didn't look like a demigod that evening, no she was just like a goddess.

Olivia turned to Jason, who has already left. He was standing with Rachel and Piper in the front. Actually he was in a very close relationship with the daughter of Aphrodite at the moment. Olivia sighed and left the awestruck son of Poseidon alone. She looked at the door and noticed that Annabeth wasn't there anymore either. She was chatting with Reyna, Katie and wait... Lily and Angela. That wasn't going to end well in Olivia's opinion, so she started walking there quicker. In no time she reached the small group.

"Hey, sis'. Nice to see you, great party," Lily said and she gave her older sister a hug."Blondie is very pretty," she muttered quietly to Olivia who nodded when she glanced at Percy's ex.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Olivia Richards," Olivia said and turned to the blond girl. She felt the glances of all the other girls on herself. It was an interesting show for them probably. She looked at Annabeth and fixed her green eyes on her grey ones. Those eyes seemed to analyze her and Olivia knew that Annabeth already knew all her weakness just by looking at her for a few seconds.

"Annabeth Chase, the pleasure is mine," the blonde girl said and even though her tone didn't seem forced Olivia had an idea that maybe, just maybe, she was very good liar and that was the reason she seemed sincere.

"I was just telling Annabeth that Emma is actually here," Angela said after a moment of silence.

"Are you good friends with her?" Olivia asked kindly Annabeth.

"She is closer to my brother than me," the blonde girl said objectively and Olivia had no idea how she was ever Percy's best friend, not to mention love. The girl was beautiful, that was for sure, but she was so... She didn't know how to typify her well, but she didn't seem the type of girl, the silly, goofy and funny Percy she knew would like.

"You have a brother?" Lily asked curiously and Annabeth nodded.

"I have many half-siblings," she simply said and the conversation ended once again.

"I still can't believe that you are with Leo," Annabeth turned to Reyna who shook her head with a fond smile.

"Yeah, if someone would have said it to me when we met," Reyna said as a reaction Katie and Annabeth laughed. The other three girls stood there awkwardly.

"I don't know if someone has mentioned to you before Annabeth, but I would like to ask you to become by bridesmaid," Olivia once again turned to the daughter of Athena who fixed her stormy grey eyes on her. She seemed emotionless for a moment but then a small smile appeared on her face.

"Piper has mentioned that Percy forgot to tell me that. I don't want to disappoint you, but I'm not entirely sure about it," she said eventually and Angela looked knowingly at Olivia.

"I would like to get to know you, I have heard so much about you from Percy. I know you mean a lot to him," Olivia said and Annabeth looked up when the mortal girl didn't use past tense.

"Yes, I have quite a history with that Seaweed Brain," she said with a smile on her lips and the demigods laughed at her words.

"Seaweed Brain?" Angela asked curiously.

"Yes, a Wise Girl once named me that," a masculine voice Olive knew so well said and all girls turned to the young man, to Olivia's love. Percy was exceptionally handsome in suit in Olivia's opinion.

"It's still valid," Annabeth replied with an amused smile on her face.

"You think?" he asked curiously and the daughter of Athena rolled her eyes.

"I know," she said simply.

"Then I believe you, Wise Girl," Percy nodded with a grin on his face. Angela and Lily looked at Olivia and she knew exactly what they were trying to tell her: 'Houston, we have a problem.'

She looked at Percy and Annabeth. Maybe the girls were right...

**Answers to the reviews:**

**T1nyDanc3r: Thanks! I'm usually tomboyish, but I love to dress up :D It's not easy to compete against someone who is half god that's for sure (not to mention if the somebody we are talking about is Annabeth). Well, Percy... Houston, we have a problem :D**

**IcyRose66: Thanks! I have a usual chapter length for all my stories. Here, all the chapters are at least 4000 words long :)**

**NeonHedgehog: Thank you! I hope you will like the rest too :)**

**liz-king97: Now! xD Thank you, I'm very happy that you like it. :D **


End file.
